The Sun, The Moon, and Wings Attached
by kai anbu
Summary: LAST CHAP IS UP. Naruto dan Sasuke, dua sahabat karib. Naruto yang energik dan liar, selalu ada untuk Sasuke yang pendiam dan soliter. Persahabatan keduanya akan benar-benar teruji, dalam jalinan peristiwa yang rumit, dalam interaksi yang mungkin.. sulit dipahami siapapun. WARNING: BL, lemon, NaruSasu. Fic for Daichi Suzuki & Belated Hoist the Colors by Sabaku no Ghee.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun, the Moon, and Wings Attached**

**A Naruto x Sasuke Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: the SUN**

**;**

All naruto charas belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I o not own any

Nor gain any financial profit from writing this.

;

A fic for Daichi Suzuki / Llos Malaveranturados no Lloran,

was made for Hoist the colors LGBT challenge by Sabaku no Ghee, but had failed to meet the deadline.

;

;

This in my first fic for Fujo/Fudanshi, enjoy…

;

;

"Kau tak boleh mendekati Naruto, Hinata," Sasuke menatap Hinata, yang berdiri tegak dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, menghadapi kedua anak lelaki yang populer di seantero sekolah. Yang pertama berambut pirang, yang kedua berambut hitam kelam.

Yang pertama populer karena kenakalannya dan auranya yang energik, yang kedua karena sikap elegan dan ketampanannya.

"Mengapa, Sasuke?!" Ganti sahabat karib Hinata yang maju menantang. Sakura Haruno, beberapa kali lipat lebih asertif dari Hinata, langsung melabrak menuntut jawaban. Hinata yang lemah, selalu berlindung di balik Sakura. Sakura selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, termasuk saat Naruto dan Sasuke memanggilnya untuk bicara empat mata tentang perasaan istimewa Hinata terhadap Naruto.

_Hinata yang lemah tak cocok denganmu, Naruto._

Naruto menatap Hinata, Sakura, lalu Sasuke bergantian. Matanya menunjukkan penyesalan, tetapi bibirnya tak mengatakan apapun. Ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi dalam batin pemuda berambut pirang itu, dan kedua gadis itu menunggu. Tapi ia hanya berdiri tak bergerak, dan suasana ikut menghening.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dengan ekspresi wajah angkuh. Matanya setengah terpejam.

Sasuke sedang tertawa dalam hati.

"Kalian mau tahu?" suara baritonnya yang rendah bertanya perlahan.

_Aku tahu kau juga menyimpan perasaan padaku, Sakura. _

"Katakan sejujurnya," Hinata berkata, menatap Naruto lurus. Sakura, yang sedikit terkejut dengan bersuaranya Hinata, menoleh sahabatnya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap tajam pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seolah menuntut sesuatu, dari balik kedua matanya yang berwarna kelabu.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan, mendekat ke samping Naruto.

Tangannya menyusuri bahu Naruto, ia lingkarkan tangan kanannya ke belakang bahu Naruto. Tubuhnya beringsut bersembunyi di belakang bahu Naruto yang bidang.

Dan tangan kirinya… menjelajah ke depan, menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam celana seragam kelabu Naruto, hanya sedikit saja, lalu ia berhenti. Naik ke atas, ditariknya bagian tengah kemeja Naruto perlahan. Gerakannya pelan, sekaligus sensual menggairahkan, kancing pertama paling bawah kemeja Naruto terbuka, menguakkan satu pemandangan indah.

Lipatan karet _boxer_ berwarna biru. Enam otot _rectus abdominis_ yang melekuk-lekuk membentuk apa yang sering disebut _sixpack_. Sedikit lebih berotot dibanding remaja seumurannya, tetapi perut itu memang kenyataannya kokoh seperti beton (ya, Naruto memang jago olahraga). Naruto sering melepaskan _underwear_ bagian atasnya saat istirahat siang karena tubuhnya sering penuh keringat, selain itu cuaca biasanya panas… Sasuke hapal sekali kebiasaan itu.

Ya, pemandangan indah. Indah seandainya Sasuke yang tampan, tak berdiri di belakangnya.

Telapak tangan Sasuke membelai pelan keenam lekukan itu, dan naik semakin ke atas,…

"Karena dia milikku, Hinata."

Sasuke menatap dari balik bahu sahabatnya, dengan mata menakutkan.

Tubuh Hinata dan Sakura menegang.

Adegan ini hanya pernah mereka lihat di buku dan film yang sembunyi-sembunyi ditonton. Tapi menyaksikannya secara live, dari dekat, oleh dua remaja pria yang menjadi pujaan,… perasaan yang muncul sama sekali berbeda.

Hinata berbalik menjauh, berlari kencang. Menangis.

Naruto hanya menatapnya nanar.

"Kalian menjijikkan!" Sakura berteriak muak. Lalu ia berbalik menyusul Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kedua perempuan itu berlari menghilang.

_Mission accomplished. _

Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri Naruto. Merilekskan diri sejenak, mengeluarkan ekspresi mengancam cukup menegangkan otot-otot wajahnya. Waktunya menyantaikan diri, ia menghela napas pelan.

Hidungnya mencium aroma pemutih bercampur dengan keringat, bau alami Naruto. Naruto yang aktif selalu beraroma khas. Sasuke juga tahu, sahabatnya itu tak pernah memakai deodoran.

Bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kemeja seragam sekolah Naruto, dan ia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana permukaan kulit bahu bidang itu. Bahu yang terus bergerak, tak pernah berhenti…

"Sasuke," Naruto berkata, sedikit canggung. "Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku begitu?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dengan begini, selesailah masalahnya." Sasuke merapikan bajunya.

Naruto tersenyum jahil, ia mengangkat tangannya dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan tos. Bibir Sasuke yang selalu mengatup, menunjukkan senyum tipis penuh kepuasan.

Senyum tulus Sasuke hanya ditunjukkan untuk Naruto seorang. Hanya di depan seorang Naruto Namikaze, ia menunjukkan sikapnya yang berbeda.

Naruto, hanya kepada Sasuke, mengutarakan masalahnya dan meminta bantuan. Ia tahu pikirannya pendek dan dangkal, dan ia mempercayai loyalitas seorang sahabat seperti Sasuke, yang otaknya berlipat kali lebih cerdas.

"Menurutmu rumor ini akan menyebar?" tanya Naruto.

"Gosip mudah menyebar seperti jamur di musim hujan," Sasuke berkata malas. "Untuk sementara kita akan tenang dari kejaran gadis-gadis."

"Kalau Hinata, mungkin dia akan diam saja," Naruto berjalan sambil melihat ke bawah. "Karena Hinata pada dasarnya anak baik. Mungkin Sakura yang akan menyebar gossip."

"Hinata takkan mendekatimu lagi, Naruto. Neji, kakaknya yang posesif itu takkan mengganggumu lagi."

"Perempuan memang membingungkan." Naruto menghela napas.

Sasuke teringat Sakura yang sangat agresif, yang sering mengikutinya diam-diam, tapi di depan semua orang Sakura menolak mengakui kalau ia menyukai Sasuke. Dan barusan … mereka berdua telah membuat Sakura juga patah hati.

"Untuk sementara, kita akan jauh dari mereka."

Dan kegalauan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, membayangkan ia akan bebas bermain basket tanpa repot ditonton gadis-gadis. "Kau memang pintar, Sasuke." Naruto meninjunya ringan di bahu.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ya, _kita._"

_Kita memang cocok. _

-o0o-

Naruto Namikaze, tubuhnya sedikit jangkung dan rambutnya pirang. Matanya selalu bersinar-sinar seperti anak kecil, dengan pembawaan periang yang banyak omong. Terkenal jago olahraga, memiliki otot-otot lentur yang diirikan semua remaja laki-laki seumurannya. Dilamar oleh semua tim olahraga, mulai dari basket hingga baseball, tapi Naruto tak memilih masuk klub manapun, dan sekaligus, bersedia bermain untuk klub manapun. Ia sering dipanggil menjadi semacam 'pemain bayaran' meskipun permainannya tak bagus-bagus amat. Menjadi _guard _di tim basket sekolah, pemain belakang dalam tim sepakbola yang bertugas men-_tackle_ lawan, sampai menjadi pelari dadakan dalam lomba atletik daerah. Masalahnya karena fisiknya terlatih kuat, otot - otot motoriknya seperti mudah sekali berkoordinasi melakukan sesuatu. Memang karena ia anak gunung, tinggal di pedesaan di sebuah dataran tinggi yang cukup jauh. Katanya sejak kecil ia terbiasa berlari untuk mengejar satu-satunya bis yang menuju ke kota. Ia yatim piatu, orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika ia masih sangat kecil. Ia diasuh oleh kakek neneknya yang kolot, yang sangat memperhatikan pendidikan sehingga ia disekolahkan di kota. Setiap hari Naruto menempuh perjalanan satu jam hanya untuk pulang dan pergi. Mungkin karena itu juga ia tak mengikuti ekskul apapun. Tapi ia populer dan disukai. Ia ringan tangan, ulet dan energik, reputasinya cukup bagus kecuali dalam satu hal yang namanya belajar.

Sasuke Himura, individu unik yang juga populer dalam ekstrim yang berlainan. Tampan, berambut hitam legam dengan model rambut berantakan seperti tak pernah ditata, namun justru itu yang membuat gadis-gadis tergila-gila. Tampan sejak lahir, sehingga sepertinya tak butuh polesan apapun termasuk memperbaiki sikapnya yang angkuh, dingin dan soliter. Tak punya banyak teman, sulit didekati, juga agak sulit diatur sopan santunnnya. Ia seringkali bertengkar dengan sesama murid atau guru karena melontarkan kata-kata pedas. Ia tak punya banyak teman, tapi tampaknya itu bukan masalah untuknya. Toh ia pintar, cukup kaya, dan kemampuannya menakjubkan dalam pelajaran. Kimia, Fisika, Matematika dan segala pelajaran lain yang menjadi momok justru ditaklukannya seolah semua itu mudah. Kakak lelakinya, Itachi Himura, juga merupakan legenda sekolah sebagai alumni yang lulus paling cepat di kelas akselerasi. Anehnya Sasuke tak beminat masuk ke kelas aksel itu, ia justru menikmati bermain-main bersama Naruto dan geng-nya.

Sepertinya memang terlalu mainstream, si jago olahraga yang binal dengan si pintar yang tampan. Tetapi mungkin kisah ini hanya menjadi lipatan kenangan yang umum dimiliki para remaja lelaki tentang persahabatan di masa _high school_, di saat libido dan identitas diri sedang banter-banter dicari. Persahabatan itu akan benar-benar teruji, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Dalam arti yang bahkan mungkin tak dapat dipahami dengan mudah, dalam jalinan peristiwa yang juga rumit….

-o0o-

Hanya tiga bulan menjelang ujian akhir yang menentukan kelulusan, sebuah berita menghebohkan seisi kota. Bukan hanya itu, guncangannnya juga sangat terasa di Konoha _High_ tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bersekolah.

Pembantaian keluarga Himura oleh si anak sulung, Itachi Himura. Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran sebuah universitas ternama, yang diduga melakukannya karena gangguan jiwa. Semua penghuni rumah keluarga Himura tewas tertembak, kecuali Sasuke. Itachi melarikan diri setelah kejadian dan masih dalam daftar teratas buronan polisi, sebelum tertangkap seminggu kemudian di wilayah pegunungan Akatsuki.

Sasuke muncul stelah sebulan tak terlihat. Datang bersama seorang pengacara perlente yang menjadi walinya, nama Sasuke Himura dicoret dari daftar sekolah, berubah menjadi "Sasuke Uchiha".

Sasuke Uchiha berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke Himura. Seperti orang lain. Kini tak ada seorang pun yang bersedia mendekatinya. Ada kepedihan dan kegelapan menyelimuti anak itu, yang membuat semua orang menjauh.

Kecuali Naruto, tentunya. Hanya ia satu-satunya yang tahan melawan aura gelap yang kini dikuarkan Sasuke. Mungkin, karena ia sendiri adalah matahari. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke sedang mengalami gerhana, yang menenggelamkan dirinya sejenak.

Dan hanya Naruto yang tahu kenapa namanya berubah menjadi "Uchiha".

"Kapan pengadilannya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto suatu ketika.

"Dua hari lagi,"

"Mau kutemani?"

Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Ya."

Pengadilan yang harus dijalani Itachi Himura – bukan, Itachi Uchiha sebagai pembunuh keluarganya sendiri. Sasuke menjadi saksi ahli.

Seragam tahanan berwarna jingga, borgol yang mengikat kaki dan tangan, dihubungkan dengan rantai. Eskpresi Itachi tampak mantap dan tak menyesal. Ada keangkuhan di sikap Itachi, yang juga dilihat Naruto ada dalam diri Sasuke. Sasuke, sedikitpun tak melirik kakaknya. Ketika Itachi digelandang ke kursi terdakwa, Naruto melihat tangan Sasuke mengepal. Wajahnya menyimpan amarah yang terpendam.

Naruto menggengam tangannya.

Persidangan itu tak berlangsung lama.

"… atas dasar apa anda melakukan pembunuhan tersebut?" Jaksa penuntut bertanya di menit-menit awal persidangan.

"Karena mereka semua pantas mendapatkannya," Itachi tersenyum bengis. Ia menatap Sasuke. Bibirnya menyeringai menakutkan. "Karena mereka telah berbohong selama ini. Nama kita bukan Himura. Kita adalah Uchiha. Ikatan darah selalu lebih kental meski bercampur dengan lumpur. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melonjak berdiri dengan amarah di ubun-ubun.

"KAU PEMBUNUH!" teriaknya emosional, tangannnya menuding kakak yang selama ini dikaguminya. Dan diteriakkannya lagi tuduhan itu, sambil merangsek maju ke depan, menyerang ke arah Itachi. Naruto bergerak cepat, lebih cepat dari sang pengacara yang berada di samping Sasuke. Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang masih berteriak mengumpat.

"KAU MEMBUNUH AYAH DAN IBU!" Sasuke kembali histeris.

Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sasuke, menyilangkan tangannya ke bahu. Meskipun Sasuke meronta, Naruto cukup kuat untuk menahannya sendirian.

"KUBUNUH KAU, ITACHI!"

"Silahkan, adikku! Tunjukkan darah Uchiha-mu!" Itachi melayani dengan ikut berdiri, menantang dengan wajah menyeringai seperti orang yang tak waras.

Petugas keamanan langsung maju mengamankan mereka berdua, mengeluarkan keduanya dari ruang sidang, juga memaksa Itachi duduk kembali. Di luar, wartawan dan paparazzi menyerbu seperti serigala yang lapar, mendesak mereka dengan cecaran pertanyaan dan lampu blitz.

Naruto merengkuh bahu sahabatnya, melindunginya, sementara tangan kirinya melurus ke depan, berusaha membuka jalan yang dibukakan petugas keamanan. Mereka tiba degan selamat dalam satu ruangan kecil, tak jauh dari ruang sidang.

"SIAL!"

Sasuke meluapkan amarahnya dengan memukul tembok, hingga buku jarinya berdarah.

Ia berdiri tegak menghadap dinding, bahunya gemetar.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat di belakangnya.

"Sasuke," ia tahu tak bisa memahami pernderitaannya. Karena ia tak berada di posisi yang sama dengannya. Sosok Sasuke yang membelakanginya seperti terasing dalam kesepian, dalam kesakitan akan penghianatan kakak sendiri, yang Naruto tak mampu menjangkau kepedihan itu.

Jadi Naruto hanya mendekat. Hanya bersiap, menyatakan bahwa ia selalu ada untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dari balik bahunya. Sinar matanya masih mendendam. Namun ada sesuatu yang akan runtuh, hancur dari pertahanannya.

Naruto membentangkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Sasuke. Dipeluknya Naruto, dalam tarikan nafas yang panjang, yang dilakukannya untuk menahan sakit dan seduan tangis yang dapat pecah sejak tadi.

Ia tak mau ada orang lain tahu kalau ia menangis. Tubuh Naruto yang jangkung, dadanya yang lebar, bahunya yang bidang, sempurna sebagai persembunyian.

Ia tak mau seorang pun melihatnya menangis. Ia tak pernah berpengangan ada siapapun karena ia pintar, kuat, dan terlalu angkuh untuk merasa rapuh.

Kecuali saat ini,...

… cukup Naruto _baka_ sebagai tempatnya berbagi.

Naruto tahu, harga diri sahabatnya itu tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk menangis. Tapi semua ini terlalu berat untuk ditanggung Sasuke sendirian. Jadi, Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tak menghibur, karena ia sendiri tak padai berkata-kata. Meskipun ia tahu, bahunya terasa basah karena air mata sahabatnya.

Sasuke menangis tanpa suara.

-o0o-

Persidangan tak berlangsung lama, karena Itachi langsung dinyatakan bersalah. Namun saksi ahli yang memeriksa kondisi Itachi, menyatakan kalau memang ada profil gejala psikopatologi yang akut dalam diri Itachi. Itachi akan diisolasi di sebuah rumah tahanan khusus untuk para penjahat yang mengidap gangguan jiwa, hingga pemeriksaan lebih lanjut menunjukkan apakah ia cukup waras untuk mendapat hukuman seumur hidup atau bahkan hukuman mati.

Naruto tahu, Itachi seorang yang pernah cemerlang, mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran universitas ternama. Fugaku dan Mikoto, orangtua mereka, juga berprofesi dokter. Sepertinya karena suatu alasan, orangtua Sasuke mengganti namanya dengan Himura. Kembali ke marga Uchiha adalah saran keluarga besar dan pihak pengacara hukum keluarga besar Uchiha, demi sesuatu yang Sasuke sendiri tak paham. Keluarga Uchiha sendiri adalah keluarga yang juga berkuasa atas perdagangan dan ekonomi, jauh lebih besar dari prestasi keluarga Himura, dengan rumor mereka sesungguhnya adalah keluarga mafia. Kemungkinan inilah keluarga yang juga menguasai dunia bawah tanah perekonomian negara, dimana kedua orangtua Sasuke dan Itachi berusaha melarikan diri dari cengkeramannya.

"Uchiha itu keluarga Yakuza sombong. Dan Itachi mewarisi gen terburuknya," sahut Sasuke suatu ketika, di atas sekolah saat istirahat siang ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan masuk ke jurusan apa?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha tak membuat Sasuke meneruskan kenangan buruk itu kembali. "Aku dengar kau ditawari beasiswa ke fakultas kedokteran."

"Dua universitas. Salah satunya universitas ternama tempat Itachi kuliah dulu,"

"Kau yakin mau menjadi dokter, Sasuke?"

"Ya,"

"Aku takut kau akan stress, seperti kakakmu. Aku dengar kuliah kedokteran itu berat." Sahut Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku lebih kuat darinya." Jawab Sasuke mantap, sombong seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan menjadi dokter yang hebat, sebagai pernyataan perangku kepada para Yakuza itu kalau seorang Uchiha juga bisa hidup lurus," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ke langit.

Seharusnya pembicaraan tentang impian ini dilontarkan dengan penuh antusiasme dan semangat, namun nada suara Sasuke menyiratkan dendam.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sasuke. Kau pasti akan jadi dokter yang hebat!" Naruto mendukung dengan riangnya.

Dan Sasuke percaya hal itu.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Apa saja, tapi bukan kuliah,"

"Kau akan bekerja?"

"Ya. Kalau aku kuliah, kakek nenekku tak mampu membiayai. Dan aku tak mungkin mendapat beasiswa. Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku tak sepintar kau,"

"Kau akan bekerja apa?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar.

"Mungkin sementara bekerja kasar dulu. Kau tahu kan aku tak punya keterampilan apa-apa selain… badanku ini. Yang penting bisa membantu kakek nenekku," Naruto menunjukkan lengannya yang kekar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hanya Naruto yang dengan percaya diri mengakui kalau dia tetap bangga pada dirinya sendiri, meskipun ia tak akan kuliah. Hanya ia yang tak pernah redah diri dengan keadaannya. Berasal dari desa, dari keluarga kelas menengah yang tak berpendidikan tinggi, yang bahkan mengajari cucunya untuk belajar lebih rajin juga tak bisa. Jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Padahal dengan badanmu itu, kau bisa jadi model," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hah?" Naruto memasang tampang seperti salah dengar.

"Kau pirang, tinggi dan otot-ototmu bagus. Lagipula pekerjaan semacam itu tak perlu terlalu banyak berpikir. Model-model pirang yang berbadan kurus biasanya bodoh. Kau juga bodoh, cuma badanmu lebih kekar." Sasuke berkata enteng sambil menyeka rambutnya. Nada suaranya antara ejekan dan pujian.

"_Bullshit!"_ Naruto melemparkan apapun yang bisa diraihnya dalam jangkauan tangan ke kepala Sasuke, sambil menyeringai sebal. "Sebenarnya kau itu memujiku atau menghinaku, sih?! Kejam sekali kata-katamu!"

Sasuke tertawa terbahak, ketika Naruto langsung menyerbunya, mencekiknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, sambil terus menerus menyemburkan amarah yang baginya terasa lucu.

Seumur hidup selain ibunya, Sasuke adalah orang kedua yang memujinya tampan. Membuat Naruto mempercayai impian itu sebagai sesuatu yang terpendam diam-diam.

-o0o-

Dan kisah itu berlanjut hampir mirip kisah-kisah _highschool_ yang biasa. Keduanya lulus dan berpisah. Sasuke, lulus dengan nilai rata-rata yang dimaklumi akibat ia baru saja mengalami permasalahan, langsung masuk menjadi mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran dengan beasiswa penuh, ke universitas yang berbeda dengan Itachi dulu.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia langsung bekerja sebagai pekerja lapangan yang menggarap pembangunan sebuah gedung. Tugasnya adalah naik-turun lift sambil mendorong kereta berisi sak semen dan material bangunan lainnya, kadang juga membantu operator mesin pengaduk semen, mengangkati balok-balok beton dengan mesin, dan segudang pekerjaan kasar lainnya. Setelah gedung itu berdiri, ia pindah ke pekerjaan kasar lainnya.

Tadinya, keduanya hanya berhubungan lewat telepon. Hingga salah satu berganti nomor dan kehilangan kontak. Tetapi salah satu tak ada yang berusaha menjalin komunikasi kembali karena hidup yang berputar cepat. Sasuke sibuk dengan praktikumnya, dan Naruto berkutat di pekerjaan kasarnya dengan gaji kecil. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

Tiga tahun tanpa komunikasi, mereka kembali bertemu.

"Dok, tiga masuk. Fraktur, trauma tengkorak, satu meninggal di perjalanan,"

Sasuke menoleh dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya, bergegas menuju _Emergency Room_ (ER). Sepatu ketsnya berdecit cepat beradu dengan koridor rumah sakit, jubah putihnya melambai dan di balik jubahnya, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian biru muda khas warna rumah sakit. Rambutnya tetap hitam legam dengan kulitnya yang pucat tampan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengenakan sarung tangan lateks, dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

"Kecelakaan kerja, menurut laporan mereka tertimpa balok beton."

"Pasien pertama, fraktur di bagian mana?"

"fraktur tertutup di femur, tibia dan fibula kiri,"

"Oke. Observasi yang trauma tengkorak dulu,"

Kepalanya Sasuke secara otomatis mengatur prioritas, yang mengalami cedera kepala harus diutamakan. Ia bergegas masuk dan bergabung dengan paramedis yang terlebih dahulu menangani pasien kedua. Setelah melakukan beberapa tindakan, ia membuat rekomendasi untuk mengirimkan sang pasien ke unit radiologi, untuk dilakukan CT-scan pada kepalanya. Sementara sang pasien digeser ke unit radiologi, Sasuke beralih kepada pasien pertama yang mengalami patah tulang .

Sasuke melihat seorang pemuda pirang berbaring dengan kaki terbalut spalk mulai dari paha hingga ujung kaki, ada bercak-bercak darah di tulang keringnya yang tampak remuk. Wajahnya meringis-ringis menahan sakit, tangannya memegang dahi seperti berusaha keras menahan rasa nyeri.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata kelam Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

-o0o-

Sasuke menggeser sedikit kaca jendela kamar Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto baru saja dipindahkan oleh perawat ke atas tempat tidur dalam kamar rawat inap. Sejam lalu, ia baru saja menjalani operasi di kaki kanannnya. Tulang paha dan betis Naruto retak di beberapa bagian, sehingga harus dioperasi. Sasuke langsung melobi ahli bedah tulang yang akrab dengannya untuk menangani operasi Naruto. Dan setelah enam jam dalam ruang operasi, Naruto dipindahkan ke dalam kamar rawat inap.

Ia menatap Naruto yang masih terpejam.

Naruto jauh lebih beruntung dari dua rekannya yang lain. Temannya yang cedera kepala tak berhasil diselamatkan. Perdarahan otaknya telah terlalu parah dan ia meninggal di meja operasi. Satu pasien lain yang meninggal di perjalanan, hasil visum menunjukkan bagian thoraks-nya hancur. Sebuah pilar beton yang berat gagal dididrikan dan menimpat tiga pekerja, salah satunya Naruto. Wakil dari perusahaan kontraktor tempat mereka bertiga bekerja dan petugas asuransi mengkonfirmasi hal itu, ketika mereka datang untuk mengurus administrasi rumah sakit.

Sasuke sedikit merasa ngeri memikirkan Naruto, yang kini masih tidur terbius itu, bernasib sama dengan kedua temannya. Setahun ia bertugas sebagai dokter UGD, ia telah menangani berbagai kasus, mulai ibu rumah tangga yang dipukuli hingga remaja yang mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan. Selama bekerja ia tak pernah melibatkan perasaan, sehingga cara kerjanya selalu cepat dan akurat. Ia tak pernah terlibat untuk ikut merasa kasihan atau bersimpati kepada pasien, dan itulah keunggulan Sasuke. Ia bekerja dengan tangan dingin dan pikiran jernih.

Tetapi ketika Naruto yang masuk ke ER, tiba-tiba ia dilanda peraaan yang berbeda.

Perasaan takut, ngeri, empati yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pasien.

"Ugh..."

Sasuke mendekat, mendengar Naruto mengerang lemah. Ia mulai sadar.

"Hai, Naruto," Sasuke menyapa lega.

"Aaaah… Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum diantara ekspresi wajahnya yang masih teller karena bius operasi.

"Kau masih bekerja kasar," Sasuke tak tahu apakah kata-katanya berarti kasihan atau pernyataan protes.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus … hidup…"

"Istirahatlah. Jangan dipaksakan,"

"Aku harus mengirim uang,…"

"Sssh. Rileks, teman."

"Asuma… bagaimana?"

Sasuke terhenti sejenak. Naruto baru saja menanyakan rekannya yang beberapa jam lalu meninggal di atas meja operasi karena perdarahan otak.

"Maaf, Naruto. Dia tidak selamat,"

Mata Naruto langsung berkaca-kaca.

Naruto menggengggam tangan Sasuke erat, airmatanya langsung mengalir, ia menangis.

"… dia menyelamatkan aku, Sasuke..."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya menjawab dengan genggaman tangan. Namun jantungnya berdebar keras karena rasa sakit. Pikirannya membayangkan Naruto yang berada di posisi Neji. Tertimpa beton di kepala, atau dada, atau kecelakaan lainnya yang mirip, dan tak selamat…

_Kau bisa mati…. Naruto. _

-o0o-

Sasuke membuka pintu barak pekerja tempat Naruto tinggal selama selama bekerja. Aroma apek dan pengap langsung menyambutnya. Seorang pekerja yang masih berpakaian proyek menunjukkan tempat tidur Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai melangkah. Barak itu kosong, pada jam segini biasanya para pekerja masih bekerja kasar di luar. Tempat tidur tingkat berjejer dalam jarak yang berdekatan, dan ruangan itu tak berjendela, hanya lubang angin kecil dan kipas angin di langit-langit yang membantu sirkulasi udara. Seprai-seprainya tampak kotor, beberapa tempat tidur bahkan hanya beisi kasur yang telah mengeras karena tak perah diganti. Lantai kelabu tempatnya berdiri sedikit belepotan lumpur, dengan sampah-sampah plastik, piring dan gelas kotor di pojok, juga kotoran tikus. Tempat ini sepertinya tak pernah dibersihkan, dan tak layak untuk ditinggali. Perusahaan tempat Naruto bekerja bisa dituntut untuk pasal kesejahteraan pekerja.

Ia berhenti di depan tempat tidur Naruto, mengenali satu ransel lusuh yang masih digunakannya sejak mereka berpisah di highschool. Isinya hanya baju-baju lusuh. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membereskan barang-barang Naruto, untuk segera enyah dari barak pekerja yang tak higienis itu. Ia langsung kembali ke mobil, menyetir kembali ke apartemennya yang juga berantakan, tetapi masih jauh lebih baik daripada barak yang ditinggali Naruto. Ia mampir ke supermarket sejenak untuk berbelanja makan malam, sebuah selang _shower,_ juga beberapa boks besar susu kalsium berprotein tinggi.

Ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan dilihatnya Naruto, duduk di atas kursi roda di balkon, sedang menatap matahari terbenam. Kaki kirinya yang bercelana pendek, masih terbalut tensocrepe warna cokelat, sengaja diluruskan di atas kursi roda. Retak tulang dengan pecahan tulang yang menyebar butuh watu cukup lama untuk pulih. Sasuke teringat Naruto yang ternganga tak percaya melihat hasil rontgen tulang kakinya yang penuh pen dan plat platina.

"Aku sudah membeli makan malam. Juga susu kalsium. Kau harus meminum satu gelas besar minimal dua kali sehari," sahut Sasuke. Ia meletakkan belanjaan dan melemparkan tas ransel lusuh Naruto di pojok ruangan.

"Barangmu di barak juga sudah kuambil. Aku heran kau bisa betah tinggal di tempat itu selama setahun," Sasuke berkata sambil masuk ke kamar mandi, memasang selang shower di keran kamar mandinya, lalu menyalakan air panas. Kamar mandi apartemennya hanya memiliki shower, yang bisa membuat repot Naruto saat mandi karena kakinya tak boleh ikut basah.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke," jawab Naruto. Ia menggeser kursi roda.

Siang ini ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan Sasuke langsung membawanya pulang ke apartemennya.

"Aku sudah memasang selang shower. Kau bisa mandi."

"Terimakasih,"

"Kubantu?"

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Jangan sampai kakimu basah,"

"Ya, aku tahu,"

Naruto mengambil kruk dan menggeser kursi rodanya menuju pintu kamar mandi. Menggunakan tangan kanannya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan tangan kirinya memegang kruk. Lalu dengan berhati-hati masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan ditutup. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa," Sasuke mendekat dan menahan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tahu." Naruto menutup pintunya, sedikit keras. Sasuke menarik tangannya. Meski dicegah dan menggunakan kruk, tenaganya masih tetap kuat.

"Jangan dikunci." Sahut Sasuke dari luar. Ia melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu kamar mandi. "Bagaimanapun, ini hari pertama kau pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, dokter Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto menyahut dari dalam seperti jengkel.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia mendengar suara aliran air yang dinyalakan. Lalu suara flush toilet duduk yang mengalir. Lalu suara tangisan yang tenggelam diantara suara aliran air shower, yang sepertinya sengaja ditahan dan disembunyikan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang menangis.

_Kehilangan teman dan hampir mati, ia tahu semua itu tak mudah, bahkan bagimu, Naruto… _

Seperempat jam kemudian, Naruto keluar dengan kruknya, ia tampak kerepotan ketika mengambil tas berisi pakaiannya. Sasuke bergerak membantunya. Bahkan, ia berlutut membantu Naruto mengenakan celananya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sasuke…" Naruto merasa tak enak.

"Tidak masalah,"

"Aku jadi berhutang padamu," Naruto kembali menggeser kursi rodanya, kembali menuju balkon yang hanya dibatasi dnding kaca, yang kini memperlihatkan pemandangan kota di malam hari. Ia kembali berdiam diri di sana.

Naruto tampak murung. Sasuke tak menyukai hal itu.

"Hei," Sasuke bergerak meraba bahunya.

"Pemandangannya bagus," sahut Naruto.

"Tinggallah disini sementara. Itu permintaanku."

Naruto, tergelak sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti salah dengar.

"Aku dan Asuma sering meliat pemandangan kota sepert ini, dari gedung yang sedang dibangun," Naruto berkata pelan. "Itu satu-satunya penghiburanku saat lelah. Kau yang bekerja di rumah sakit takkan pernah tahu perasaan semacam itu. Perasaan dekat antara sesama pekerja kelas bawah,… kami hanya kaum proletar yang berusaha mencari makan untuk hidup."

"Hn," Sasuke berdecih. "kau juga tak tahu kerasnya dunia medis, jangan bersikap defensif."

Naruto menghela napas.

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, Sasuke. Tapi… tidak, setelah aku sembuh aku akan membayar semuanya,"

"Kau akan bekerja apa dengan kondisi begini? Kembali bekerja kasar dan menempati barak yang seperti kandang hewan itu?" sasuke menukas, kata-katanya tajam menohok.

Naruto diam, tak menjawab.

"Jangan berdebat, Naruto. Kau hampir mati. Jangan kembali ke sana. Ya, kau akan bekerja lagi, tapi itu nanti. Sampai kau pulih, tetaplah disini." Sasuke meremas bahu Naruto.

"Aku tak mau dikasihani, ini melukai harga diriku." Naruto menggerakkan bahunya, membuat Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"… kau sudah menjadi seorang dokter. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"AKU BUKAN DOKTER KALAU KAU TAK MEMBANTUKU SAAT ITU!" Sasuke berteriak keras.

_Ijinkan aku menolongmu sekarang. _

Naruto diam membisu. Teringat bagaimana hari-hari masa sekolah saat ia terus menerus menemani Sasuke melewati pemulihan setelah tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya. Dan prbicangan di sinag hari itu, saat Naruto mengatakan kalau ia percaya Sasuke akan menjadi dokter, suatu saat nanti. Dan memang… Sasuke berhasil.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…" Naruto merintih, kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya. Tubuhnya menunduk dan meringkuk, di atas kursi roda pinjaman yang diusahakan Sasuke dibawa pulag ke apartemennya. Demi Naruto.

"Aku hanya bisa bekerja kasar. Aku tak punya kepintaran… kematian Asuma membuatku takut…" Naruto berkata penuh kegalauan. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membungkuk, merengkuh bahu Naruto, yang mulai menangis.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membantumu,"

_Aku janji. _

_Semua akan baik-baik saja…_

;

;

;

To be continued to chapter 2

The MOON


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sun, the Moon, and Wings Attached**

**A Naruto x Sasuke Fanfic**

**Chapter 2: the MOON**

**;**

All naruto charas belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own any

Nor gain any financial profit from writing this.

;

A fic for Daichi Suzuki / Llos Malaveranturados no Lloran,

was made for Hoist the colors LGBT challenge by Sabaku no Ghee, but had failed to meet the deadline.

;

;

**WARNING.**

**Genre: hurt / comfort, friendship, romance BL**

**Chapter ini mengandung lime & lemon ex/implisit**

**Not suitable for under 21**

;

;

"Aku tidur di sofa."

"Kakimu harus tetap dalam posisi lurus. Kalau kau keberatan berbagi tempat tidur denganku, biar aku yang tidur di sofa."

"Tidak. Aku tidak biasa tidur di ranjang per. Badanku bisa sakit semua,"

"Naruto, aku ini dokter. Patuhi nasihatku!" tukas Sasuke jengkel.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur di sofa, aku tak mau berbagi ranjang denganmu. Titik."

Ada kilas kekecewaan dalam raut wajah Sasuke yang membuat bibirnya langsung terkatup. Kekecewaan yang disertai ekpsresi sedih karena penolakan, yang terlihat jelas dalam ekspresi Sasuke yang biasanya datar.

Naruto melihat ekspresi singkat itu, menyadari ada kata-katanya yang mungkin membuat sahabatnya kecewa. Ia hanya membuang muka dengan raut wajah sedikit menyesal, berusaha tak peduli, lalu memutar kursi rodanya untuk naik ke sofa di ruang depan apartemen Sasuke. Ia masih berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari kursi roda, untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kakinya yang masih berbalut _tensocrepe [1] _di dua bagian, di paha dan tulang keringnya, berusaha ia letakkan dengan susah payah di pinggiran sofa. Setiap usaha untuk mengangkat kakinya yang cedera itu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang menggigit dalam daging dan tulangnya yang baru saja dioperasi.

"Kau keras kepala, Naruto!" Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Kekecewaannya mengalah pada nalurinya sebagai dokter, yang harus sigap menolong orang.

"Jangan! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Naruto berteriak mencegah Sasuke mendekat.

Sasuke balas menatap. Keangkuhannya sebagai seorang Uchiha menyeruak keluar, sebelum ia kemudian menyadari Naruto yang didepannya, adalah Naruto yang berbeda. Naruto yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Sepasang mata yang hijau itu menatap balik sama tajamnya, di antara poni rambut pirangnya yang tak beraturan. Wajah Naruto biasanya liar, energik dan menyunggingkan senyum, tawa, dan celoteh ceria. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke melihat raut wajah yang berbeda…. Naruto yang dingin, keras,…

… dan kuat.

"Sasuke, _please_." suara Naruto pun terdengar berbeda. Menegakkan teritorinya, seolah menyuruh Sasuke menjauh.

"Jangan kasihani aku lebih dari ini."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap. Naruto masih berusaha menata kakinya di sofa. Kedua tangan yang tampak kasar, kaki yang berotot meski salah satunya masih terbalut perban bekas operasi. Ia tahu, Naruto telah bertahun-tahun hanya mengenal pekerjaan di bawah terik matahari, yang beresiko tinggi, belum tentu aman. Tapi memang,… disitu tempatnya orang-orang pemberani dan bodoh macam Naruto berkumpul. Bukan di dunia terpelajar dalam kemewahan tembok-tembok rumah sakit ber-AC, dunia dimana Sasuke bergelut.

"Terserah kau. Idiot." Sasuke hanya menjawab pelan, lalu berbalik ketus menuju ranjang. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Sasuke langsung membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan suara leguhan kesal. Berusaha memejamkan mata dengan pikiran yang tiba-tiba terasa penuh.

Ia lupa, kalau sahabatnya itu keras kepala. Kalau sahabatnya itu, di balik sifatnya yang periang dan banyak omong, ia sedang mati-matian mempertahankan harga dirinya di depan Sasuke. Meskipun dalam keadaan terluka. Meskipun,… dilihat dari manapun, Naruto seharusnya menuruti saran Sasuke. Dialah yang memiliki apartemen, dialah yang dokter, dialah yang menawarkan diri bertanggungjawab merawatnya sampai perban operasi Naruto dibuka. Dialah yang tahu, apa yang terbaik untuk Naruto…

Tapi Naruto terlalu kuat untuk semua itu.

_Kedewasaan memang memuakkan,_ Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

_Berapa lama waktu telah kita lewati berjauhan, sehingga kita tumbuh jadi manusia yang berbeda? _

"IDIOT!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal di pembaringannya, cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto.

"APA?!" Naruto bangkit dan duduk, ia siap melayani kalau Sasuke ingin bertengkar. Dengan demikian sudah cukup alasan baginya untuk angkat kaki dari apartemen Sasuke. Tapi ia hanya melihat Sasuke tak bergerak, tidur membelakanginya, punggungnya naik turun perlahan, nafas Sasuke memperdengarkan dengkuran halus.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya dan berusaha tidur, meski kakinya terasa ngilu. Sasuke sudah tertidur.

Ia hanya menggingau.

Bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang Naruto tak tahu.

-o0o-

Jam weker digital milik Sasuke membunyikan alarm di pagi hari, dalam irama ritmis _pip-pip-pip_ yang menganggu. PIkiran Sasuke telah terprogram secara otomatis untuk terjaga ketika mendengarnya.

Pagi yang sedikit berbeda, udara dalam ruangan di apartemennya terasa lain dari biasanya. Ada kehangatan, dari kenyataan bahwa ia telah berbagi udara yang sama dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang lama hilang, yang baru saja ditemukannya kembali. Meski interaksi yang mereka lewati semalam tak sepenuhnya berjalan mulus.

Sasuke medekat ke sofa, Naruto masih tertidur. Ditatapnya Naruto. Ada rasa iri melihat kulitnya yang coklat terbakar matahari. Meskipun belum pulih, Naruto masih seseorang selalu yang penuh kekuatan, sama seperti yang dikenalnya dulu. Ketika ia sendirian menahan tubuhnya yang mengamuk saat pengadilan Itachi,… Sasuke masih ingat betapa kuatnya lengan itu.

_Kau itu… memang tak bisa bisa dilawan. _

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan masa lalu. Pertengkaran kecil semalam tentang siapa yang harus tidur di sofa, seperti mengulang masa remaja mereka yang penuh warna. Tapi terlalu sentimental bagiya untuk membuang waktu paginya hanya untuk mengenang sesuatu. Ia bergegas mandi, mengenakan seragam biru muda longgar khas paramedis di bagian ER, lalu menyiapkan sarapan.

"Tak usah repot-repot, Sasuke," suara Naruto yang masih mengantuk terdengar di belakangnya ketika Sasuke membalik omelet telur yang beraroma sedap. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri,"

Sasuke meletakkan omeletnya di atas piring−bukan, menghentakkannya hingga suara palet nya berdenting keras dengan piring, menandakan kejengkelan.

"Demi Tuhan, kau seperti pasien lanjut usia cerewet yang tak mau diatur, Naruto!" Sasuke menyahut jengkel. Tapi jujur, menyumpahi seseorang di pagi hari membuat dirinya sedikit lega.

Naruto tergelak dengan nada getir.

"Aku harus shift pagi di Rumah Sakit. Setelah itu aku harus menemui profesor Orochi. Bahan makanan tersedia lengkap di kulkas, juga TV kabel, buku, film untuk mengusir kebosanan, semua ada di lemari. Anggap rumah sendiri, tapi jangan sentuh meja kerjaku."

Meja kerja Sasuke, berada di pojok dekat jendela. Penuh kertas berantakan, dengan buku-buku literatur medis yang terbuka. Di depannya sebuah papan Styrofoam besar bertempelan kertas-kertas penuh coretan dan diagram penampang jantung. Juga ada kalender yang penuh coretan dan lingkaran di tanggal-tanggal tertentu.

"Oke,"

"Aku pulang agak larut. Telepon aku kalau terjadi apa-apa,"

"Oke."

Sasuke mengenakan sepatu ketsnya dan bersiap-siap berangkat. Ia menoleh Naruto sejenak, bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit tertahan sejak semalam.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pergi,"

Lalu ia berangkat dan menutup pintu.

Naruto hanya menunduk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota di awal pagi. Matahari mulai bersinar hangat, menembus dinding kaca.

Sasuke telah berhasil membaca pikirannya. Ia telah berniat pergi setelah Sasuke berangkat ke Rumah Sakit. Ia telah memikirkannya semalaman hingga terlambat bangun. Sasuke pasti takkan melepaskannya pergi, maka ia berniat untuk pergi diam-diam.

Tetapi, Naruto akhirnya tetap pada integritasnya. Sebagai sahabat, ia harus menepati janji.

"Ya."

-o0o-

Cepat bertengkar, cepat berdamai. Saling berjanji dan saling berusaha menepati. Semuanya terasa persis seperti persahabatan mereka di masa lalu. Kecuali, ada beberapa hal yang berbeda. Ada beberapa hal yang mengejutkan. Dan ada beberapa hal, yang baru disadari satu sama lain, yang membuat mereka tersadar betapa waktu dan kerasnya pergulatan hidup bisa mengubah seseorang.

Suatu sore Sasuke pulang dengan tergesa. Profesor Orochimaru membatalkan _meeting_ sore ini karena ada urusan mendadak, ia bisa pulang lebih awal, dan tak sabar untuk menjumpai Naruto. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah seburu-buru ini untuk pulang. Apartemen yang berantakan tempatnya beristrahat tiba-tiba menjadi seperti rumah baginya dalam arti sesungguhnya. Sebuah tempat untuk pulang.

Ia membuka pintu dan tak menjumpai siapapun di dalam apartemen.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak keras.

"Naruto?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke menyusuri setiap sudut apartemennya, yang juga kosong. Apartemen itu lebih rapi dari yang ia tinggalkan tadi pagi, Naruto pasti merapikannya. Apartemennya memang bertipe _semi-studio_, hanya sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu luas, tanpa sekat-sekat kecuali sekat tembok untuk kamar mandi. Tak ada tanpa pembatas antara ruang dengan dengan kamar ataupun dapur. Kamar mandinya hanya _shower_, tetapi fasilitasnya lengkap. Apartemen itu tak memiliki jendela, namun gantinya ada satu dinding kaca bertirai yang menghadap ke arah kota, tepat di sebelah _queen size_ _bed_ milik Sasuke.

_Tapi, dimana dia?_

_Kurang ajar. Apa dia pergi?_

"Yo, aku disini, Sasuke." Sebuah suara menjawab di belakangnya.

Sasuke langsung merasa lega, ketika masih mendengar suara sahabatnya menyahut di belakangnya. Naruto sedang berada di kamar mandi. Namun kelegaan itu langsung berubah total sedetik kemudian.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan dengan menyeret satu kakinya, menyusuri dinding. Hanya mengenakan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Rambut pirangnya masih basah dengan beberapa tetesan air di depan poninya, sedikit membasahi hidungnya yang mancung, juga bibirnya yang mengatup cuek. Tubuhnya, di otot pertemuan antara leher dan bahu itu… pertemuan _trapezius [2] dan external olique [3] _ berbentuk bidang segitiga bak atlet renang olympiade. Dada bidang, _pectoralis major_ _[4] _terlatih baik seperti lembah yang landau, Sasuke bisa membayangkan bagaimana otot itu bekerja ketika Naruto mengangut sak semen, terus berkontraksi dalam bentuk segiempatnya yang sempurna. Satu tangan kanannya membentang, menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak, rangkaian _deltoid,_ _biceps, triceps [5] _bertonjolan saling mengait satu sama lain dengan sempurna, tak sebesar otot para binaraga yang menakutkan, namun proporsional. Enam _rectus abdominis_ [6] yang pernah disentuh Sasuke kala _highschool_ dulu, juga tampak semakin membentuk. Abdomen yang seksi itu, menekuk ke dalam, dan sedikit ke bawah lagi, terletak keperkasaan yang tak dapat diragukan… sekuat apapun Sasuke mengendalikan diri, ia telanjur terjebak dalam imajinasi liar.

Naruto, lelaki tulen, atribut kejantanannya begitu asli, bukan hasil polesan atau kepura-puraan. Jujur, alami, dan…

.. mengundang.

_Shit. _

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

_Apa saja yang kau lakukan tiga tahun terakhir ini, hingga tubuhmu menjadi seksi begitu?_

Sasuke langsung mengeraskan rahang, menggingit bibir bawahnya, keningnya langsung mengerut dan wajahnya mengaku dalam sekejap. Berusaha mengendalikan diri dari seribu pikian kotor yang menyerbu kepalanya. Sasuke merasakan sebersit iri pada Kimimaro, ahli bedah tulang yang mengoperasi Naruto, yang pasti pernah melihat tubuh telanjangnya terbujur di atas meja operasi.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya, heran melihat ekspresi tegang Sasuke. Yang justru pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti tantangan yang semakin membangkitkan birahi di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau…" Sasuke mendesis pelan, dengan suara sedingin es.

"… mana kruk-mu?"

"Hei, seharian ini aku berlatih berjalan tanpa kruk dan berhasil. Jangan suruh aku duduk di kursi roda lagi, atau memakai tongkat seperti pesakitan, Sasuke!" Protes Naruto.

"_BAKA!"_ Teriak Sasuke. Ia langsung melangkah cepat mendekati Naruto

_Naruto! Kau membuatku terbakar… _

Ditariknya tangan Naruto dengan kasar, dan sepenuh tenaga, ia dorong sahabatnya hingga terjengkang rebah di atas tempat tidur.

"ADUH! Sasuke, apa-apaan kau ..!"

"DIAM!" Sasuke berteriak garang.

Naruto berusaha bangkit, tapi Sasuke langsung melompat menyerbunya, mendorong tubuh sahabatnya agar rebah lagi di atas kasur. Telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan dada kiri Naruto yang setengah basah, Sasuke merasakan sengatan seperti listrik yang membangkitkan sesuatu di balik celana biru seragamnya yang longgar.

"SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak protes.

"TETAP DI SITU!" Teriak Sasuke, nyaris histeris. Tangannya meraba-raba belakang celananya.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya sekali lagi, Sasuke melihatnya dan mendorongnya lagi, tapi Naruto bergerak lebih cepat. Ia mencekal pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan membalikkan posisi, mendorong Sasuke ikut terebah di atas seprai.

Tangan kanannnya mencekal tangan kiri Sasuke, dengan siku kirinya menekan dada dan leher Sasuke, tubuh mereka saling berhadapan di atas kasur, seolah siap saling menyerbu. Sasuke bisa mencium aroma sabun dari kulit Nauto yang masih setengah basah.

Hanya beberapa inci dipisahkan oleh udara, wajah keduanya begitu dekat, dengan mata saling bertatapan. Lurus, melontarkan pandangan saling mengancam ala lelaki.

"Sasuke, apa yang_ kau lakukan_?" Naruto berbisik. Antara bertanya dan heran.

"Aku ini lebih kuat darimu, tahu? Jangan macam-macam denganku."

Mungkin juga setengah mengancam.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Jantungnya seperti berhenti. Sasuke tak pernah tunduk ada siapapun, apalagi diancam, biasanya ia akan membalas kata-kata itu dengan kalimat tajam, yang bisa membuat lawannya terkatup dan mundur.

Tapi lidahnya hanya membisu.

Seandainya boleh, ia ingin waktu berhenti hanya pada saat ini saja.

_Sial kau, Naruto. _

_Kau… _

_tampan. _

Kuatnya lengan itu mengekang menahan dada Sasuke, terasa menekan hingga menembus relung jiwa Sasuke, membangkitkan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Naruto tetap kuat, meskipun ia masih cedera setelah operasi. Naruto juga keras kepala. Juga tak mau kalah. Tak ada yang berubah, kecuali kenyataan bahwa Naruto tak polos lagi seperti dulu. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang ditempa oleh hidup, yang tak segan-segan mempertahankan harga dirinya di atas segalanya. Termasuk meneguhkan kalau ia tak dapat dikuasai oleh siapapun, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

_Hanya Naruto yang pantas. Hanya Naruto yang bisa mengimbangi. _

Namun Sasuke tahu itu hanya mimpi.

Udara terasa membeku dalam kamar itu.

"Minggir, Naruto."

Sasuke memecah kebekuan itu dengan kalimat datar. Dan tatapan yang _stoic_ menghujam.

"Aku mau menelepon."

Rasionya sebagai dokter telah kembali mengambil alih, mengembalikannya pada kenyataan.

"Ah…" Naruto seperti terkejut. Ia baru menyadari tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam ponsel. Ia melepaskan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melompat berdiri, menjauh dari Naruto, menelepon seseorang. Naruto ikut berdiri, mengambil celana _boxer-_nya dengan langkah terseret.

"Kimimaro? Pasienmu sudah bisa berjalan. Apakah aku harus membuka perbannya?"

Naruto mendengar Sasuke berbincang dengan dokter tulang yang mengoperasi Naruto. Sasuke melirik Naruto, yang ternyata membelakanginya, membungkuk mengenakan celananya tanpa melepas handuk. Otak Sasuke mengirimkan imaji lain yang langsung membuat darahnya memanas kembali.

"Setelah ini, perbanmu kubuka," sahut Sasuke, dengan suara serak seperti menahan napas. "Jangan banyak bergerak, duduk diam saja di sofa!"

"Ya, ya. Kau cerewet sekali, sih." Naruto menjawab tanpa menatap.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menutup pintunya keras, dan langsung mengguyur badannya dengan air dingin. Sesaat ia merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya sebagai dokter. Genggaman tangan Naruto yang kuat itu…

Ia rela menukar apapun di dunia ini demi kedua lengan yang kuat itu melingkari tubuhnya, memeluknya, melindunginya, dan melepaskan hasrat terpendam yang mengendap dalam jiwanya...

"SIAL!"

Naruto mendengar Sasuke mengumpat dari dalam kamar mandi, dengan latar belakang suara pancuran shower yang deras. Entah mengumpat untuk apa, hanya Sasuke yang tahu. Naruto telah terbiasa karena memang sejak dulu Sasuke selalu mengumpat. Tampangnya saja yang tak ekspresif, gayanya saja yang pendiam, tapi sekali kesal, Sasuke akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya, menyerapah.

Naruto hanya duduk dengan pikiran berusaha acuh. Ia menghadap dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan senja, sambil mengusap-usap buku jari-jarinya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto juga.

_Sasuke,… kau kurus. _

Ketika ia mencekal tangan Sasuke, membantingnya dan menahan tubuhnya rapat di tempat tidurm, tubuh Sasuke terlalu ringan. Tulang dan dagingnya, terlalu tipis. Kulitnya juga, terlalu pucat untuk ukuran seorang lelaki sehat. Ia mungkin terlalu keras bekerja di ER, juga mungkin kurang tidur selama ini. Tonjolan tulang rusuk Sasuke masih terasa di sikunya. Sahabatnya itu, mungkin selama ini kurang terurus.

Dan tatapan mata itu… Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang _lain_. Tak bisa dibohongi.

"Sial…" Naruto menggumam, menggigit bibirnya.

Lalu ia melangkah ke sofa dan duduk diam di sana.

Menunggu.

Naruto melirik.

Sasuke telah selesai mandi, sedang mengenakan celana _jeans_-nya, ia bisa melihat sepasang tulang bagian pinggul yang menonjol di pinggang, juga dada dan pinggang yang terlihat ramping seperti tubuh perempuan.

Sasuke kurus. Juga pucat.

Naruto baru sadar, kalau selama ini, mungkin ia tak sempat mengurus dirinya sendiri. Naruto pernah mendengar seloroh dunia kedokteran kalau "_para pasien seharusnya menuruti nasihat dokter, tapi jangan mengikuti gaya hidup para dokter_". Mereka adalah orang-orang yang juga dipaksa terjaga secara fisik dan mental, dengan jam kerja yang melelahkan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan pekerja lapangan. Sejenak, Sasuke merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke sudah berlutut di depan Naruto untuk melepas perbannya pelan-pelan. Sasuke menggunting kain kasa di bagian dalam perban yang benoda kecoklatan karena _betadine_ yang telah kering.

"Tck," Sasuke mendecih kesal, melihat dua garis jahitan yang sangat rapi, berwarna cokelat tua kemerahan, memanjang membelah otot paha Naruto, yang juga terdapat di permukaan tulang keringnya.

_Kimimaro melakukannya dengan sangat rapi, tapi jahitan ini tetap akan terlihat. _

"Kenapa?" Naruto menyela, khawatir akan kondisi kakinya.

"Tidak. Semuanya bagus," sahut Sasuke pendek. Ia mengoleskan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka-luka itu. Sensasi dingin yang menggigit terasakan di permukaan kulit Naruto. Sedikit perih.

"Kimimaro dokter yang handal. Ia lulusan luar negeri," sahut Sasuke, sambil tangannya dengan cekatan menyeka bekas luka operasi Naruto dengan kapas basah dan pinset.

"Kau juga ingin sekolah di luar negeri, Sasuke?" Naruto langsung menebak.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

"Karena itu kau masih terus belajar, padahal kau sudah menjadi dokter." Naruto teringat betapa penuh meja kerja Sasuke dengan buku, kertas dan tulisan yang ia tak mengerti.

"Ya. Professor Orochi menyarankan aku mendalami bedah jantung."

"Siapa dia?"

"Mentorku di rumah sakit."

Naruto mengamati tangan Sasuke yang masih membersihkan lukanya. Tekanan di permukaan kulit yang dirasakannya tak begitu kuat, tapi juga tidak lemah. Dari caranya menyapukan akohol, Naruto yang awam juga bisa mengetahui kalau Sasuke berbakat untuk pekerjaan detil seperti menjadi dokter bedah. Selain kemampuan otaknya yang luar biasa, rasanya tak sulit membayangkan Sasuke, mengenakan pakaian operasi serba biru muda, berdiri di dalam ruang operasi dengan sarung tangan lateks, siap mengoperasi seseorang.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Sasuke." Naruto berkata menyemangati.

"Tak semudah itu, Naruto. Persaingan meraih beasiswa pascasarjana lebih ketat. Selain itu banyak sekali yang harus kusiapkan."

"Kau tekun dan pintar. Sejak dulu kau begitu. Kau akan bisa meraihnya, aku yakin itu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Rasanya ia masih mengingat dengan jelas perbincangan di siang hari di atap sekolah waktu mereka masih di _highschool._ Naruto tak pernah berhenti menyemangatinya menjadi dokter.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil. Menatapnya serius.

"Istri professor Orochi seorang fotografer pro. Ia sering melakukan _photo session _dengan para model. Apa kau ingat perkataanku waktu itu?"

Naruto tercenung sejenak, mengingat-ingat. Lalu tertawa keras-keras.

"Aku? Menjadi model? Kau bercanda, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah serius.

"Aku serius, Naruto."

"Kalau mengangkat semen, mengoperasikan traktor, aku sih masih bisa. Tapi, berdiri bergaya di depan kamera? Ya ampun, itu jauh sekali, bukan duniaku." Debat Naruto, kepalanya sulit sekali untuk membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

_Tapi tubuhmu bagus. Dan kau pirang, juga rupawan._ Sasuke memprotes dalam hati. _Bagaimana mungkin kau tak menyadari daya tarikmu sendiri? Dasar idiot. _

"Kau bisa belajar." Tukas Sasuke pendek.

"Argh, belajar..." Naruto memperdengarkan nada merana, sejak kecil ia agak alergi dengan kata-kata itu. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengaktivasi sel abu-abunya yang sudah ia vonis tak sepintar Sasuke.

"Kau mau mencari pekerjaan, bukan?"

Untuk alasan yang terakhir itu, Naruto tak bisa membantah. Termasuk ketika sejam kemudian, Sasuke sudah menumpukkan beberapa majalah di depannya. _Esquire, Men's Health, FHM_ dan juga _Playboy._ Semua majalah premium yang dimiliki pria dewasa. Sasuke menyuruhnya mempelajari bagaimana cara berdiri berjalan, tersenyum dan berpose para model-model pria di majalah.

Untuk yang ini, Naruto memilih mengalah. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia tetap merasa saran Sasuke itu konyol.

Sasuke hanya berusaha menolongnya.

Dan ia, akan berusaha menolong Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Besok biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan. Kubuatkan jus tomat, ya?"

Sasuke merasa melambung dalam hati, tapi ekspresinya tak berubah.

"Terserah."

-o0o-

_The __best thing__ about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Sasuke bangun sebelum alarmnya berbunyi. Suara nyanyian Naruto membangunkannya, membuatnya terjaga dalam rasa nyaman. Ia membalikkan badan, pipinya masih menyentuh bantal, dan melirik punggung Naruto yang sedang menghadap kompor listrik. Semalam sebelum tidur Naruto mengatakan ia berjanji akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi besok.

Sasuke kembali menelentang, membentangkan tangan ke sisi ranjangnya. Ranjang ini terlalu besar, memang untuk dua orang. Sejak Naruto datang, ia terus tidur di sisi kiri, berharap Naruto akan berada di sisi kanannya.

Sasuke meremas permukaan seprai yang dingin.

_Kapau kau akan berada di sampingku?_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't __live__ to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a __girl__ like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find [6]_

Imajinasi paginya langsung tercerabut karena teringat suara Naruto _"Aku tak mau berbagi ranjang denganmu, titik._"

Sejenak, Sasuke tercekam rasa takut kehilangan.

_Bagaimana kalau Naruto tahu?_

Naruto pasti akan jijik padanya.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa mencegah perasaan itu membuncah meski Sasuke menutupinya dengan ekspresi sedingin es. Taka da yang bisa menghentikannya untuk memiliki perasaan itu, yang meskipun ia tahan justru semakin menggelora. Tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya untuk terangsang dan membayangkan imajinasi terliar, meskipun semua itu hanya berada dalam mimpi.

_Ah, Naruto._

_Sayang kau _straight.

Sasuke bangkit. Menyapa sahabatnya dengan geraman bernada rendah sesuai kebiasaannya, berusaha menikmati momen pagi yang mungkin akan berbeda esok hari. Ia menikmati sarapan buatan Naruto yang rasanya tak begitu enak, meminus segelas penuh jus tomat yang dibuatkan khusus untuknya, membiarkan lidahnya mengecap apa yang diberikan sahabatnya. Apa yang ia harapkan takkan bisa lebih dari ini. Ia merasa terlalu naïf untuk mengharap apapun.

Ia berangkat untuk shift pagi, dan setelah bekerja seharian di ER, ia menemui professor Orochi yang mengadakan kelas kecil di ruang kerjanya. Profesor Orochi adalah seorang dokter eksentrik, ahli bedah jantung yang bertangan dingin. Caranya memperlakukan dokter-dokter muda sangat keras, kata-katanya seringkali sarkastik dan kejam seperti _Gregory House [7]_, dengan tampang jangkung kurus yang terlihat licik. Tetapi Sasuke merasa cocok. Kegilaan memang beda tipis dengan kejeniusan. Itulah professor Orochi. Dan hanya dia yang bersedia berbagi pengetahuan tentang penyakit jantung kepada beberapa dokter muda yang ia seleksi dengan ketat, dengan harapan bisa menjadi penerusnya. Sasuke juga salah satu junior kesayangan.

"Profesor," Sasuke langsung menghadap Orochi setelah kelas. "Ada temanku yang butuh difoto. Apakah Mrs. Anko bisa melakukannya? Aku akan membayar biayanya."

Profesor Orochi sudah hapal dengan karakter Sasuke yang tak punya basa-basi, langsung ke intinya.

"Tergantung jadwal Anko. Silahkan kalian mengatur janji, kuberi kau nomornya." Orochi mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nomor telepon, dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sejenak tato ular kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Orochi. Seperti ada ular kecil yang melilit pergelangan tangan itu. Dan Sasuke juga tahu, tangan kiri Orochi juga bertatah tato yang sama.

_Caduceus [8]._ Dua ular bertemu, lambang dunia medis. Professor Orochi bukan sembarangan mentato kedua tangannya.

"Kuharap Mrs. Anko takkan kerepotan. Temanku itu masih sangat amatir,"

"Aku senang kau punya teman, Sasuke. " Orochi tersenyum kecil. "Kau tipe orang yang tak bisa lepas dari seseorang."

"Maksudmu. profesor?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Kau memang tampak dingin, tapi sebenarnya kau butuh pegangan. Dalam dunia medis, disitulah pernku, menjadi mentor yang membimbingmu. Tapi di dunia luar rumah sakit, kau sendirian. Kecuali "teman" yang kau sebutkan tadi."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Teringat ia sempat memiliki pegangan pada Itachi, yang menghianatinya dengan kejam. Lalu ada Naruto, sahabat yang menjaganya di kala ia menghadapi kepedihan. Tiba-tiba ia sadar, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjaga agar Naruto tak menjauh.

"Sebenarnya, dia sahabatku,"

Orochi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bawalah ke rumah. Biar Anko memfotonya di studio pribadi."

Sasuke mengangguk.

_Naruto adalah sahabatku._

_Mungkin… akan tetap demikian. _

-o0o-

Sasuke membawa pemuda pirang sahabatnya itu ke rumah Profesor Orochimaru, dimana Anko Mitarashi, istri mudanya yang cantik, seorang fotografer wanita yang memiliki reputasi, menunggu dalam studio foto pribadinya. Anko sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat "teman" Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit di luar dugaannya. Tadinya ia berpikir Sasuke akan membawa seorang lelaki tampan berkulit putih mulus seperti dirinya, dengan ketampanan yang lembut, yang bisa melehkan hati gadis-gadis. Tetapi pemuda itu memiliki aura yang berbeda.

Aura yang hangat, memancar seolah memenuhi ruangan ini dengan keakraban dan energi. Gaya bicaranya ceplas-ceplos dan sedikit kampungan, tapi tulus tanpa pretensi. Tubuhnya juga jangkung, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, dan badannya tegap. Mata hijaunya bersinar-sinar seperti liar dan binal, dengan mulut yang terus menerus tersenyum, menyengir, tertawa lebar dengan ramah. Gesturnya juga sangat ekspresif, setiap berbicara tangan dan bahunya terus bergerak, seperti tak mengenal kata lelah. Tipe wajah lelaki bandel, sulit diatur, juga keras kepala. _Egonya pasti tinggi, apa ia bersedia diarahkan di depan kamera?_ Anko merasa ragu.

Ternyata dugaan Anko keliru. Naruto mengikuti semua instruksi Anko dengan lancar. Ketika Anko meminta Naruto berpose telanjang dada untuk portofolio dasar, Naruto langsung melepas bajunya, dan Anko ikut terkesiap dalam hati. Otot-otot dan ukiran tubuhnya bagaikan mahakarya, Anko langsung mengabadikan beberapa foto dari berbagai _angle_. Ia tampak indah dari sudut manapun. Naruto sendiri tampak tak mengambil pose sama sekali, ia hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, berdiri tegak dengan kaki mengangkang, mengangkat dagunya, memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap dengan pandangan cuek. Seperti menantang dunia.

_Klik. Klik. Klik. _

Anko memberikan tantangan berkutnya, menyuruh Naruto mengenakan beberapa item pakaian yang berbeda yang tesedia di studionya. Beberapa diantaranya _branded_ terkenal. Ia meminta Naruto untuk berpose dengan tujuan mempromosikan pakaian itu, dalam berbagai gaya.

Naruto sama sekali tak berpose, tapi apapun yang ia peragakan, tampak sangat pantas. Kadang ia hanya berdiri dengan gaya cuek, melompat seperti akan melakukan _lay up_ basket, mengangkat kedua tangan, dengan senyum lebar−seperti pemain bola yang baru saja mencetak gol, juga mengambil pose dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata terfokus seperti pemukul dalam permainan baseball. Tak ada pose yang terlihat kaku dan terpaksa, semuanya tampak santai dan alami. Anko langsung menyukainya, ia bahkan bereksperimen dengan menyuruh Naruto menendang dan memperagakan posisi berdiri menembak.

_Dia jago olahraga, tentu saja mudah._ Sasuke menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata tak berkedip.

"Naruto akan sangat cocok sebagai model yang mengesankan kesegaran, vitalitas dan kekuatan. Bagus untuk model untuk pakaian kasual atau _sporty_. Tapi untuk pakaian yang glamour kelas atas yang berharga mahal, kau masih harus belajar," nasihat Anko. "Ekspresimu masih kurang elegan. Tapi itu bisa dilatih nanti."

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Astaga, tenyata tak sesulit dugaanku, Sasuke," ia menoleh pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi lega.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, idiot."

"Jadi, dia akan melamar ke agensi mana?" tanya Anko.

"Anda punya rekomendasi?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Catat semuanya." Anko memberikan sebuah buku kartu nama. "Kau harus segera melakukan _go-see_ untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamamu."

_Baiklah. Langkah kedua._ Tekad Sasuke.

Ia akan membantu Naruto untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan itu.

-o0o-

"Mereka hanya akan melihat 'bentuk dasarmu', kau cukup mengenakan jeans dan kaos. Model wanita dan pria itu berbeda, Naruto." Sasuke berusaha memberikan semangat. Hari ini, Naruto akan melakukan _go-see_ pertamanya. Sasuke telah mengatur janji dan jadwal Naruto, tinggal naruto datang ke rumah agensi itu satu-persatu untuk diuji, apakah ia layak diterima atau tidak.

"Kau sendiri tak pernah berdandan, Sasuke? Padahal kau tampan." Naruto merapikan poninya dengan tangan di depan cermin. Ia tak menyentuh krim rambut Sasuke yang sengaja ia letakkan disitu.

Sasuke hanya memiliki satu penampilan saja sejak ia menjadi dokter di ER; pakaian longgar berwarna biru muda, atau sesekali biru kehijauan, yang ia miliki hingga sepuluh set. Celana seragam itu hanya celana panjang longgar dengan kolor bertali, atasannya berlengan pendek tak menarik, kecuali itu menegaskan statusnya sebagai seorang dokter yang membuat gadis-gadis berpikir "pria tampan ini seorang dokter".

"Aku dokter, idiot." Sasuke menjawab acuh. Toh, tak berdandan pun, Sasuke tetap tampan. Sasuke tak membutuhkan simpati para gadis. Terlalu repot dan mengganggu.

"Oke, aku berangkat. Doakan aku berhasil ya, Sasuke!"

"Hn,"

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, padahal hatinya berdoa.

Naruto memang hanya pernah bekerja kasar. Tapi minder bukan sifatnya. Kepercayaan diri yang mendekati batas bodoh, juga rasa kesetiakawanan yang besar, itulah karakter yang ia miliki. Ia bersedia menuruti saran Sasuke untuk mengunjungi sendiri kantor-kantor agensi model yang ada dalam daftar Anko, hanya berbekal celana jeans yang agak bagus, kaos berwana oranye lembut, dan jas semi-formal yang dipinjamkan Sasuke. Ia mengunjunginya satu-satu dengan bis dan _subway_, sambil membawa portofolio sebanyak sepuluh halaman dalam tasnya. Hasil foto-foto Anko.

Nauto tak begitu paham sebenarnya bagaimana cara menjadi model. Ia hanya mencoba menuruti perintah dengan baik. Ketika disuruh berdiri, berjalan, ia hanya melakukannya tanpa berusaha. Itulah yang terus dilakukannya hingga rumah agensi kelima yang dikunjunginya setelah jam makan siang.

Rumah model agensi milik Tsunade Senju, seorang perancang busana terkenal. Ia diterima seorang staf yang langsung mengantarnya ke asisten Tsunade, yang ternyata sosok yang pernah ia kenal.

"Naruto?" Sakura menganga saat melihat si model pelamar pekerjaan siang ini, teman yang pernah dikenalnya saat _highschool_. Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan sepatu kulit kasual hitam, celana jeans dan kaos. Jas semi formal yang dipinjam Sasuke hanya ia sampirkan di bahunya.

"Sakura?!" sejenak Naruto merasa malu.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar kau?!" Sakura maju dan langsung menepuk bahunya, membuat Naruto langsung mundur selangkah. Ia masih ingat seagresif apa Sakura saat di_ highschool_. Satu diantara sekian siswa cewek yang berani menantang anak-anak lelaki, bahkan berkonfrontasi dengan mereka.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu? Portofolio?" Sakura langsung menengok ke arah binder plastik berukuran folio yang dibawa Naruto. Ia tertawa kecil sambil mengulurkan tangnnya. "Berikan padaku, Naruto. Untuk itu kau datang menemuiku, 'kan?"

Naruto menyerah. Mengapa ia harus bertemu Sakura?

Sakura membolak-balik portofolio itu dengan wajah serius. Sesekai ia menyunggingkan senyum kaget, bergiliran dengan senyum tak percaya dan terpesona. "Kau difoto oleh Mrs. Anko? Bagaimana bisa, Naruto? Dia 'kan terbaik di kelasnya!"

"Suaminya kenalan Sasuke di Rumah sakit." Naruto menjawab dengan perasaan risih. Rasanya berjalan dan berpose di depan Sakura terasa amat konyol.

Mendengar nama itu disebut, mata Sakura seperti berbinar seketika.

"Sasuke? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Eh… bekerja di Rumah Sakit,"

"Bolehkan aku minta nomornya?"

"Bagaimana dengan _casting-_nya?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sudahlah, itu gampang!"

"Maaf aku tak boleh memberikannya tanpa seijin Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto berkata tegas.

Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"Lama tak bertemu, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya…" Sakura berkata pelan sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya. Tetapi ia kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kalian masih berhubungan?" ada tanda kutip yang tak kentara di pertanyaan Sakura.

Naruto tergelak.

"Ah, tentu saja, sebagai sahabat."

"Tapi waktu di _highschool_ dulu,…" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. "… kau dan Sasuke…"

"Ooh, itu hanya main-main," Naruto menjawab dengan enteng. "itu hanya akting supaya kalian berhenti mengejar kami terus. Kau tahu 'kan, aneh rasanya dikelilingi cewek-cewek sementara kami juga ingin bebas."

Air muka Sakura berubah.

"Oh," gumam Sakura.

"Oh, begitu…" ia tampak tercenung, ada kesedihan yang samar terlihat di matanya.

"Ma-maaf, sakura. Kalau itu menyakitimu waktu itu." Naruto langsung merasa tak enak.

_Ya, sangat. _

"Dimana Sasuke bekerja sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Matanya tampak sendu. Tangannya menggenggam erat portofolio Naruto.

Naruto merasa sedikit kasihan pada gadis itu. "Konoha Memorial Hospital."

"Baiklah… " Sakura tersenyum, bahasa tubuhnya seketika berubah kembali ceria. "Oke, cukup mengobrolnya. Mari kita mulai, apa yang kau miliki untuk ditawarkan kepada kami, tuan Namikaze?!"

-o0o-

"Sasuke, ada telepon untukmu." Karin sang perawat, mengangkat _wireless _phone dengan tangannya, di saat Sasuke bersiap-siap akan pulang sore itu. Sasuke menoleh heran. Ia tak pernah menerima telepon lewat nomor rumah sakit, dan ponselnya sendiri selalu ia tinggalkan di loker selama bertugas.

"Siapa?"

"Katanya temanmu,"

_Naruto? Tapi Naruto bisa menghubungi ponselku secara langsung._

Sasuke menerima telepon itu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Halo?"

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha? Teman dari… tuan Namikaze Naruto yang melamar ke 'Senju' hari ini?"

Suara perempuan. Sasuke merasa mengenal suara itu, sayup-sayup.

"Siapa ini?"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa dengan nada aneh. Tawa genit yang jahat.

"Sakura Haruno,"

Sasuke langsung mengerutkan kening, merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bisa membuatnya mendapat pekeraan pertamanya, kalau itu yang kau inginkan," Sakura terdengar seperti mengancam. "… dan aku juga bisa membuatnya tak mendapatkan kontrak apapun. Dunia model bukan dunia yang ramah, Sasuke. Kau memasukkan sahabatmu ke sarang beludak."

Sasuke terhenti. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini tentang Naruto?"

"Ya."

"Sakura, kau…" Sasuke bisa menangkap maksudnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Di seberang sana, gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum jahat. Ia memperdengarkan tawa pelan yang sinis.

"Kita bicarakan di apartemenku saja, malam ini. Catat alamatku."

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Ia masih ingat bagaimana perangai gadis itu, luar dalam.

"Nasibnya ada di tanganku, Sasuke. Kalau kau peduli,"

Sasuke merasa Sakura memang bisa nekat. Juga jahat.

Tapi, ini demi Naruto.

_Tidak apa-apa. _

Malam itu, Naruto hanya menerima pesan pendek dari nomor Sasuke.

_Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku tidak pulang malam ini. _

-o0o-

Sakura yang mengenakan pakaian minim yang merah menggoda, tengah menunggu pemuda berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Seorang dokter di rumah sakit terbesar di kota ini, yang ketampanannya seperti Romeo yang terbuat dari patung es. Sakura membayangkan sang dokter akan datang dengan penampilan keren ke rumahnya, mungkin sambil membawa bunga sebagai pemintaan maaf.

Tapi dugaannya keliru.

Hanya mengenakan celana biru muda longgar seragam paramedis ER, dan kaos putih. Sepatu boots caterpillar yang cukup terlihat jantan untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus, itu satu-satunya hal baik dalam penampilan Sasuke yang sepertinya sengaja tak berdandan.

Tapi semua itu tak mengurangi auranya. Sasuke tampan sejak lahir. Ia tak butuh polesan apapun atau dandanan apapun untuk membuatnya menarik. Atau mungkin, ia terlalu angkuh untuk men-service pandangan mata para gadis ketika mengagumi parasnya yang rupawan.

Dan ia tak terbiasa untuk memohon.

"Tak usah berbasa-basi. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Sasuke langsung menembak.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kita lama tak bertemu. Jangan bersikap dingin begitu, dong…" balas Sakura dengan suara mendesah.

"Sakura," Sasuke berkata dengan nada rendah yang dingin.

"Untuk Naruto, aku rela melakukan _apapun."_

Dan segala persiapan rayuan dan gestur menggoda yang telah dipersiapkan Sakura langsung runtuh dalam sekejap.

Sakura membuang muka, tersenyum sedih. Matanya menerawang kosong sejenak, menyesali khayalanya sendiri. Ia termangu dengan tangannya memain-mainkan rambutnya, seperti seorang gadis kecil yang kecewa karena mainan yang diinginkannya tak berhasil didapatkan.

Tapi, semenit kemudian lalu ia menatap Sasuke. Lalu maju mendekati Sasuke dengan pandangan mata yang telah berubah.

Ada dendam. Juga sesuatu yang terbakar.

"Aku ingin _kau_."

Bibir Sakura mendesis di telinga Sasuke.

Ia menengadah, menantang dan menegakkan kepala bahwa ia tak merasa takut atau mengalah. Sasuke bisa melihat belahan payudara dan detail _bra berenda_ putih yang terlihat menyembul potongan leher rendah gaunnya. Tampak indah dalam cahaya remang apartemen Sakura, tapi tak cukup menggoyahkan.

"Puaskan aku, Sasuke. Malam ini."

Bibirnya membuka, menyentuhkannya pelan ke bibir Sasuke yang terkatup rapat. Lidahnya bermain dalam gerakan lambat, berusaha mencari celah. Tangannya mulai menjamah, ke wilayah terlarang yang tak pantas dilakukan seorang perempuan terhormat.

Merayapi celah untuk masuk, kalau tidak berhasil ke hatinya, setidaknya, ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

_Untuk Naruto, aku rela melakukan apapun._

Ia mengulang repetisi itu berkali-kali dalam hati.

Ia menyambut bibir itu, melingkarkan kedua tangannya, meremas pinggang ramping Sakura, juga pantatnya yang sintal. Kekenyalan otot manusia bernama perempuan, terasa jelas dalam setiap sel sensori di jemarinya, meskipun hal itu tak memicu sesuatu yang lain.

Tidak ada masalah. Semua pria dewasa seperti dirinya tahu harus melakukan apa, meski kenyataannya ia tak pernah menyentuh seorang gadis. Naluri bisa mengabil alih tanpa membedakan, meski jiwanya tahu ia tak memiliki hasrat itu. Apapun cara bisa dilakukan untuk membangkitkan sesuatu yang disebut birahi, meski semua kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Sakura terasa tawar.

Cinta? Perasaan suka? Itu bukan syarat utama.

Itu hanya sinyal tambahan dalam rangkaian sinkronisasi yang membuat segalanya sempurna.

Namun Sasuke tak butuh untuk sempurna.

Otaknya yang cerdas, secara tegas memberikan pengalihan; dalam bentuk bayangan akan genggaman tangan Naruto waktu itu, berikut semua bayangan tentang dirinya, tubuhnya, lengan kekarnya, dan bibirnya yang serasa mustahil untuk disentuhnya…

To be continued to last chapter:

_The CADUCEUS_

_;_

_;_

_;_

_Glossary:_

[1] _Tensocrepe:_ jenis pembalut elastis berwarna coklat atau krem, biasanya digunakan seagai pembalut paling luar setelah operasi.

[2] _Trapezius:_ otot punggung

_[3] external olique: _otot pinggang bagian samping

_[4] pectoralis major : _otot dada

_[5] deltoid,_ _biceps, triceps _: rangkaian otot mulai dari pangkal lengan hingga siku.

[6] _Fall for You_, Secondhand Serenade.

[7] _Gregory House_: tokoh utama dalam TV serial _House,_ yang menceritakan kisah dokter eksentrik bernama Gregory House.

_[8]._ _Caduceus : _ lambang dunia kedokteran berupa tongkat bersayap yang dikelilingi dua ekor ular. Dalam fic ini, Orochi secara subjektif menganggap dirinya sebagai tongkat bersayap itu dan dua tato itu adalah ularnya.

_[9] go-see : _aktivitas model untuk melamar pekerjaan dengan mengunjungi agensi model untuk diuji secara langsung kecakapannya dalam berjalan dan berpose.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sun, the Moon, and Wings Attached**

**A Naruto x Sasuke Fanfic**

**Chapter 3: CADUCEUS**

**;**

All naruto charas belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own any

Nor gain any financial profit from writing this.

;

A fic for Daichi Suzuki / Llos Malaveranturados no Lloran,

was made for Hoist the colors LGBT challenge by Sabaku no Ghee, but had failed to meet the deadline.

;

;

**WARNING.**

**Genre: hurt / comfort, friendship, romance BL**

**Chapter ini mengandung lime & lemon ex/implisit**

**Not suitable for under 21**

;

;

"Aku pulang."

Sasuke pulang esok malamnya. Terlihat lelah dan kuyu, dan tak berganti baju selama dua hari. Ia disambut berita baik dari Naruto, yang dengan antusias mengabarkan kalau ia berhasil mendapat pekerjaan pertamanya.

"Sasuke, aku diterima di '_Senju_'!" Naruto berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri, sambil menujukkan ponselnya yang bertuliskan konfirmasi bahwa ia dapat bekerja mulai besok.

"Bagus."

Makan malam yang disiapkan Naruto dilahapnya dengan cepat, tanpa bicara.

"Padahal aku khawatir karena asisten Tsunade itu Sakura. Kau ingat 'kan? Sakura yang menyebalkan itu. Ia sempat menanyakan dirimu. Astaga, apakah dunia model pun juga cukup memperhitungkan koneksi ya…?"

Sasuke tak mendengarkan kalimat Naruto sisanya. Ia menenggak jus tomat dingin seperti meminum segelas bir. Terasa menyegarkan, tapi bekas bibir Sakura tak mau hilang dari sana.

"Selamat," ia hanya berkata pendek.

Ia meletakkan gelasnya.

Menatap Naruto.

"Kau harus berhasil. Sisanya, kau harus berjuang sendiri, Naruto." ia mengatakannya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik berisi cairan merah pekat. Sasuke langsung menyuntikkan cairan itu ke pembuluh vena di lengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"Naruto mendekat dengan wajah khawatir.

Sasuke hanya berdiri dan langsung melangkah menuju tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat."

Sasuke merebahkan diri. Ia bahkan tak mengganti bajunya yang masih berseragam. Ia langsung tertidur setelah menyentuh bantal, tapi tak begitu nyenyak.

Tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa. Juga sakit.

Tapi demi Naruto, tidak masalah.

-o0o-

_Pip-pip-pip._

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya. Padahal baru pukul empat dini hari.

_[Sasuke sayang, aku tak bisa tidur semalam. Memikirkan dirimu. Dan kemarin malam, kau hebat sekali. Adakah malam berikutnya?] _

Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya ke sisi tempat tidur. Lalu berusaha tidur kembali.

Rasanya seperti malapetaka. Sakura kembali mengejarnya seperti di _highschool_. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan nomornya. Yang jelas, Sasuke percaya, bukan dari Naruto ia mendapatkan nomor itu. Pesan pendek selalu dikirim Sakura tiga kali sehari, mulai dari ucapan selamat pagi, selamat makan siang, dan juga selamat tidur berikut kalimat erotis yang nakal. Mungkin ia menyogok salah satu perawat Konoha untuk memberikan nomornya.

Sasuke tak bisa lama menyembunyikan ini dari Naruto. Kehidupan pribadi berada pada garis batas yang takkan ia langgar. Dan mereka berdua tahu bagaimana menjaga wilayah pribadi masing-masing.

Naruto hanya tahu kalau Sasuke lebih sering menyumpah dari biasanya. Ponsel Sasuke bergetar lebih sering dari biasanya. Dan ia juga tampak kesal lebih sering dari biasanya, walaupun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Suatu ketika Naruto hanya melirik ponsel Sasuke yang berbunyi lebih sering dari biasanya, dan menemukan sebaris nomor (Sasuke bahkan tak men-_save_ nomor itu), yang ternyata sama dengan nomor Sakura Haruno, asisten ulet Tsunade Senju yang merupakan teman lama mereka.

Tapi, ia tak pernah bertanya "_kau pacaran dengan Sakura, Sasuke?_". Ia tak pernah menanyakan itu kepada Sasuke, takut membuatnya kesal.

Yang menyadari hal itu bukan hanya Naruto. Tapi juga sang mentor, Profesor Orochimaru.

"… SASUKE!"

Sasuke menengadah. Matanya melebar ketika professor Orochimaru memanggil namanya dengan nada tinggi, nyaris berteriak.

"Ini penyumbatan di koroner, bukan penebalan dinding jantung!" Ia melemparkan sebuah kertas kasus medis ke atas meja, seolah-olah kertas itu hanya sampah. "Diagnosismu ngawur!"

Sasuke menggemelatakkan giginya. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan balas berteriak.

"Menurutku tidak begitu! Riwayat kesehatannya mengatakan pasien memiliki pola hidup sehat, tidak merokok, dan tidak makan berlebihan. Serangan jantungnya berasal dari penebalan dinding jantung karena aktivitas jasmani yang tidak teratur!"

Professor Orochimaru terdiam. Dua dokter muda yang lain yang berada di ruangan itu, Tayuya dan Suigetsu, mundur dari kursinya dengan pandangan takut. Perang dunia antara dua generasi ini akan dimulai. Mereka tahu bagaimana kerasnya sang professor dan bagaimana sifat keras hatinya Sasuke Uchiha.

"Itu memang ada hubungannya, tapi bukan penyebabnya!" Professor Orochimaru membalas dengan suara tinggi. "Sedikit belajar dariku, kau sudah merasa pintar rupanya, Sasuke? Sampai kau berani melawanku." Professor Orochimaru meninggalkan kursinya, lalu memebrikan kode pada Tayuya dan Suigetsu untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Para dokter muda yang sempat membeku karena menjadi saksi konflik itu, memilih menyingkir dengan segera.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu? Bicaramu lebih kurang ajar dari biasanya. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Orochimaru menginterogasinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, profesor."

"Apakah gadis berambut _pink_ itu?" Orochi terus memojokkan. Ia memang memiliki semua data tentang kehidupan pribadi murid-muridnya, dan tentang Sakura, Orochimaru mengetahuinya dari Anko dan beberapa perawat yang bergosip. Sasuke kadang menerima telepon dari seorang perempuan di saluran telepon rumah sakit.

Ekspresi Sasuke tak berubah mengahdapi tuduhan mentornya.

"Atau Naruto?"

Sasuke langsung merasa marah.

"Jangan ikut campur, professor!"

Orochimaru menjauh. Bibirnya tersenyum culas.

"Oh, aku tahu sekarang…. rupanya begitu, hm?"

Sasuke diam tak bergerak. Tebakan Profesor Orochimaru yang akurat membuatnya terdiam.

"… mungkin lebih baik ia tak disampingmu, ya? Merepotkanmu saja." Professor Orochi duduk lagi di depan mejanya, kedua tangannya bertaut di tengah-tengah.

"Kukira dengan Anko ikut andil menolongnya, kau akan lebih berkonsentrasi dengan targetmu. Ternyata aku keliru. Apa aku harus minta tolong istriku lagi untuk membantumu menjauhkan Naruto?"

Sasuke tak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa sang professor sedang mengancamnya?

"Kau… sedang mengancamku, profesor?"

Orochimaru tergelak pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya heran, kau seperti lupa tujuanmu."

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukan kesalahan?" Orochimaru mengetuk kembali hasil diagnosis kasus yang ditulis oleh Sasuke di meja.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab. Ia memang tak bisa sepenuhnya diri fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan. Pesan-pesan pendek dari Sakura memang mengganggunya. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya kurang tidur adalah, ia sellau berusaha terjaga untuk melihat Naruto. Ia selalu berusaha untuk bangun ketika Naruto harus berangkat pagi sekali untuk sebuah _photo session_, dan tetap berjaga bila Naruto pulang larut malam setelah sebuah acara pagelaran. Tak peduli selelah apapun dirinya, ia ingin tetap bangun ketika Naruto datang. Hanya untuk sekedar berbicara dan mengobrol, menikmati waktu berdua bersama diantara jadwal keduanya yang kini sangat padat.

Perkataan professor Orochimaru seperti menamparnya. Ia telah menjadi terlalu sentimental, dan melupakan tujuannya menjadi seorang ahli bedah jantung.

"Sasuke, dua bulan lagi aku akan melakukan operasi jantung," Orochimaru mengambil sebuah map berisi kertas-kertas dari lacinya.

"Tadinya aku mempertimbangkanmu masuk sebagai bagian dari tim dokter yang menangani operasi itu. Tapi, kalau kau menunjukkan fokus yang jelek saat ini, aku akan mencoretmu dari daftar." Orochimaru berkata dengan nada serius.

"… dan kalau kau tak menunjukkan kemajuan, bukan saja aku akan mencoretmu sebagai kandidat beasiswa Master, tapi kau juga takkan lagi menjadi muridku."

Sasuke mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya mengepal, hatinya memaki namun bibirnya hanya bisa diam. Semua perkataan professor Orochimaru bukan hanya benar, tapi juga mengandung ancaman. Kalimat-kalimat itu seperti petir yang membangunkannya dari mimpi.

Mimpi hidup bersama Naruto, selamanya.

-o0o-

_Klik. Klik. Klik._

"Oke, selesai!"

Naruto melompat turun dari atas sebuah batu besar.

"Oi, oi, sebentar. Coba ulangi lompatanmu tadi," Anko kembali mengangkat kameranya.

Naruto memanjat batu itu lagi, dan melakukan lompatan yang persis sama. Ia mendengar suara lirih klik-klik-klik yang berturut-turu. Sepertinya Mrs. Anko juga mengambil foto saat ia terbang di udara. Naruto bersyukur tak harus mengulanginya terus menerus, bukan karena sesi pemotretan Outdoor itu melelahkan, ia hanya khawatir dengan para kru yang harus bertahan di cuaca sepanas ini. Bagi Naruto sendiri, mau cuaca atau medannya sepanas atau sesulit apapun, tidak ada masalah. Ia prnah merasakan yang lebih buruk.

"Hasilnya lumayan. Oke! Kita selesai!" Shizune, supervisor yang mengawasi secara langsung pemotretan itu memberikan kode dengan tangannya. Para kru bernapas lega dan membereskan peralatannya masing-masing, lalu berteduh di salah satu kedai yang terletak tak jauh dari lokasi.

Cuaca di pantai siang itu sangat panas, dan hanya Naruto yang bertahan tidak mengenakan topi atau kacamata hitam. Ia sudah diperingatkan oleh Sakura dan Shizune kalau penampilan itu investasi seorang model, maka ia harus berhai-hati dengan kulitnya dan seluruh penampilannya. Tapi Naruto tak terlalu peduli. Pikirannya sederhana, ia optimis kulitnya cukup tahan banting, dan toh warnanya memang sudah cokelat.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," Anko memanggilnya. Naruto menoleh dan melihat suami Anko sedang berdiri menyandar di pintu mobil _Hummer_-nya, melambaikan tangannya dengan gaya angkuh, menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya.

Orochimaru datang menemuinya siang itu, mengajaknya minum kopi di kafe terdekat, tanpa Anko.

Orochi duduk santai, ia memesan kopi arabika tanpa gula, pilihan yang sangat aneh di suasana sepanas ini. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat rapi di belakang leher. Kemejanya berwarna putih bersemu biru, dengan celama biru gelap yang sesuai sekali dengan kakinya yang jangkung. Ia bersepatu hitam mengkilat yang tampaknya mahal.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Naruto merasa ini tentang Sasuke.

_Ada apa?_

Lengan kemeja Orochi yang dilipat ke siku memperlihatkan tato ular kecil yang melilit dari pangkal lengan dengan kepalanya menjulur tepat di punggung tangan. Naruto meliriknya sejenak.

"_Caduceus_. Simbol dunia kedokteran," Orochi menjelaskan tanpa ditanya, ia melihat bagaimana Naruto melirik ke arah kedua tangannya dengan mata penasaran. "Ini simbol totalitasku terhadap profesi dokter. Meskipun kelihatan menakutkan, aku tak begitu peduli. Aku sudah melakukukan puluhan kali operasi jantung dan sukses dengan kedua tangan bertato simbol _caduceus_ ini."

"Oh, simbol…" Naruto bergumam. Ia tak pernah berpikir ke arah itu.

"Dunia ini penuh dengan simbol, Naruto." Orochimaru berkata bijak.

"Kau juga simbol, Naruto. Kau, sebagai model, kau dianggap sebagai simbol tipe lelaki impian, yang digunakan sebagai ikon industri fashion. Bahasa dan gerak tubuh manusia juga penuh simbol. Seperti misalnya, kalimat _I love you_ yang berarti pernyataan kasih sayang dalam arti yang lebih intim,"

Naruto mendengarkan. Masih belum menebak arah pembicaraan Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?"

Naruto tergelak. "Kau sendiri bertemu dengannya setiap hari 'kan, profesor?" Naruto merasa tak nyaman untuk membicarakan sahabatnya. Terlebih, menanyakan kehidupan pribadi seseorang itu baginya melanggar privasi. Ia tahu Sasuke orang yang tak mau diurusi atau diganggu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Orochi langsung bertanya dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Konsentrasinya sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini. Padahal dua bulan lagi akan nada operasi besar dan aku ingin melibatkannya sebagai asistenku. Ditambah lagi, progress-nya dalam menulis jurnal ilmiah sangat lambat, padahal tenggat waktu untuk mengajukan beasiswanya semakin dekat. Aku ingin dia berhasil tahun ini. Dia sudah banyak berkorban untuk itu, tapi fokusnya bergoyang. Apa kau tahu sebabnya?"

Naruto bergumam, ia teringat ponsel Sasuke yang berbunyi lebih sering dari biasanya.

"Mungkin,.. ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis," jawab Naruto, sedikit diplomatis.

"Ia dekat dengan seorang gadis?"

Naruto diam sejenak. "Mungkin,"

_Sakura Haruno, mungkin… bukan, dia memang penyebabnya._

Orochi memperdengarkan tawa pelan yang culas, seolah mengejek Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin," potongnya dengan nada rendah.

"Aku kenal Sasuke. Jauh lebih mengenalnya daripada kau," Orochi kembali menatapnya dengan senyum yang menekan.

"Apa maskudmu?" amarah Naruto mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku justru berpikir penyebabnya adalah _kau_," Orochi menyeruput kopinya. "ia sangat memperdulikanmu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari pandangan matanya, terutama waktu kalian datang ke rumahku. Matanya tak berkedip melihat kau difoto. Apa kau menyadarinya?"

Sasuke teringat pandangan mata Sasuke waktu itu. Bukan saat mereka datang ke tempat Orochimaru.

Tapi saat ia mencekal tangan Sasuke, menekan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Pandangan mata yang tak bisa dibohongi.

"Apa maksudmu, Profesor? Aku tak mengerti. Aku ini sedikit bodoh." Naruto berkata, tidak dengan tatapan menunduk seperti minder, tetapi mata hijaunya justru menatap ke arah lelaki yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Seolah menatang Orochi untuk bicara lebih jujur.

"Sasuke tipe orang yang mudah terobsesi akan sesuatu," Orochi mempertemukan kedua jarinya. "Prioritasnya sebelumnya adalah karirnya dan beasiswa Master itu. Ia muridku yang cemerlang." Orochi berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu kau datang. Aku senang karena ia tampak lebih sehat sekarang, sepertinya kau mengurusinya dengan baik. Tapi, sepertinya ia terobsesi padamu."

"Kau sedang menyalahkan aku, professor?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di meja.

"Itu tak salah, karena kalian sahabat. Tapi aku mendengarnya dari istriku. Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke sekarang, dan kenyataan itu mengganggunya. Dan, itu… agak mustahil karena aku _kenal _Sasuke." Orochi berhenti untuk menyiapkan diri mengatakan kalimat berikutnya, ia ingin menekankan hal yang pasti harus dipahami Naruto, entah Naruto tahu atau tidak, entah mengakuinya atau tidak.

"Sasuke _tidak_ menyukai perempuan_._"

Naruto membisu di kursinya. Udara sekelilingnya terasa sesak dan mengurung. Kedua kaki dan tengkuknya terasa dingin. Orochimaru seperti telah menyerangnya dengan kekuatan tak terlihat, yang membuat dirinya lumpuh.

Apakah dirinya terkejut?

_Tidak. Ia sudah tahu._

Naruto sudah tahu tapi tak ingin mengakuinya.

Majalah-majalah yang ia miliki, video-video koleksi film yang ia simpan, dan juga pandangan matanya ketika mereka punya waktu keluar berjalan berdua,… pandangan mata yang sama ketika melihat sosok mahkluk Adam yang indah. Sasuke tak pernah terlihat bermata jalang, kecuali saat…

Naruto mengingat kembali cekalan tangannya di lengan Sasuke yang kurus, mata kelamnya menatapnya dengan seribu rahasia, hasrat gelap yang terpendam. Keinginan yang harus mengorbankan satu hal berharga yang disebut persahabatan. Keinginan yang Naruto tahu, ia tak mampu memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Yang Naruto juga tahu, betapa kuatnya Sasuke menahan perasaan itu.

"Aku tak menuduh kau terlibat dalam hal ini atau tidak, bahkan mungkin, otakmu terlalu bebal untuk menyadarinya. Tapi dunia profesi, sebersih apapun, ada hal-hal kejam yang tak terlihat di permukaan," Orochi menyunggingkan seringai yang tampak menakutkan.

Kalimat itu langsung memaksa otak Naruto berpikir, yang malah membuatnya pusing.

Naruto tahu dirinya tak terlalu banyak memakai otaknya. Kata-kata Orochi seperti menusuknya telak. Dugaan terburuknya terbukti.

Ia berhasil bekerja di Senju, mungkin _telah diatur_.

Mungkin Sasuke telah menjalin satu transaksi yang tak diketahuinya.

Perjanjian dengan Sakura Haruno, yang apapun itu, tak membuatnya bahagia...

_Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke?_

Batinnya menjerit.

"Ini tentangmu, Naruto. Ia sangat peduli padamu." Kata kata Orochi melembut, berubah simpatik, namun tetap terasa seperti tusukan.

"Pikirkan saja, Naruto. Kau 'kan sahabatnya. Tolong dukung ia. Sasuke layak untuk berhasil," Orochi sekali lagi melempar pandangan dengan sinar mata yang berbeda. Kali ini lembut dan bijak, seperti seorang tua yang memberikan nasihat.

_Mungkin juga, Orochimaru sedang memohon. _

Suasana meja itu terasa sunyi meski pantai itu penuh hiruk pikuk. Naruto merasa sekelilingnya berjalan lambat, otaknya merasa berhenti berpikir. Kata-kata Orochimaru seperti menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Kepercayaan dirinya yang telah terbangun mapan, tiba-tiba runtuh sekejap. Ia merasa tak berguna dan hanya menjadi beban sahabatnya.

_Aku pasti akan membantumu. Jangan khawatir._

Kalimat itu selalu dikatakannya dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, sebagaimana biasanya Sasuke. Ia menyimpan banyak rahasia, yang tak semuanya diketahui Naruto.

_Sasuke tak menyukai perempuan… _

Atau, Naruto menolak untuk mengakuinya. Bukan begitu?

Kebekuan itu mencair tiba-tiba ketika Anko datang. Ekspresi dingin Orochi langsung berubah hangat, ia mencium istrinya dengan mesra.

Naruto melihatnya, dan pikirannya bagai terbangun dari mimpi.

Ada rasa iri melihat kemesraan itu.

Meski dua pasangan itu tampak kontras, tapi ada keserasian yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih obrolannya, profesor." Naruto berdiri, mohon diri. Ia sendiri heran, diantara kegalauannya itu ia masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan.

"Ehm,… Naruto," panggil Anko.

"Ya?"

Anko memberikan selembar kertas.

"Ada satu _branded_ premium yang mencari model untuk koleksi terbaru mereka. Kalau berhasil, kau akan dikontrak selama setahun dan bergabung dalam tur untuk mempromosikan produk. Cobalah."

Naruto membaca kertas itu.

"Tapi ini _brand_ kelas atas. Mereka butuh fitur yang elegan. _Kau harus berusaha_." Anko menekankan tiga kata terakhir, seolah berusaha mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Kelemahan Naruto.

Naruto belum bisa menjadi bunglon yang mampu merubah-rubah imej dan ekspresi. Termasuk keluar dari kepribadiannya yang energik itu. Ia harus mengalahkan dirinya sendiri agar dapat menjadi model kelas atas yang serbabisa.

"Kalau kau mendapatkannya, kau bisa keluar dari Senju dan _go international_,"

Kalimat Anko membuatnya berpikir.

"Terimakasih, Mrs. Anko. Akan kupikirkan." Naruto berlalu dengan kertas itu.

Ia merasakan ada persekongkolan yang halus antara professor Orochi dengan istrinya. Memojokkan sekaligus mencerahkan, menusuk sekaligus menolong. Lelaki bertitel professor itu memang bukan orang sembarangan. Juga istrinya.

Terlalu berlebihan kalau memang benar. Kesempatan yang dimiliki Sasuke terlalu mahal untuk dibayar dengan kesempatan yang didapatkan oleh Naruto. Ia merasa teralu mahal dan tak layak untuk semua ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa muak. Para model itu, laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka hanya mengumbar sesuatu yang tak nyata. Pakaian yang terlalu mahal untuk dibeli, senyum-senyum yang artifisial, dan juga, konspirasi di balik layar yang tampaknya, cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan mengetahuinya.

_Kau harus berhasil. Sisanya, kau harus berjuang sendiri, Naruto. _

Terngiang kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa marah.

"Sial.."

Ia tahu, keputusan akan hidupnya hanya berada di tangannya sendiri.

Tapi ia tak boleh meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sasuke… tak bisa sendirian.

-o0o-

Gaara menurunkan kameranya sejenak. Berusaha untuk mengagumi karya Tuhan yang berdiri di depannya, hanya dengan mata telanjangnya. Fotografer berambut merah itu telah lama malang melintang di dunia fotografi fashion, tapi baru pertamakali ia menemukan seseorang dengan karakter yang demikian unik.

Pemuda itu berambut pirang. Saat datang ke studio, ia kelihatan supel dan ceria. Gaara tadinya ragu, apakah model amatiran ini bisa tampil _glamour_. Apalagi rambut pirangnya itu tampak terlalu menyala. Untunglah Kankuro memberinya tuksedo warna gelap untuk menyeimbangkan warna. Tubuhnya tegap dan atletis, tapi itu biasa, Gaara pernah melihat yang lebih baik. Tetapi warna kulitnya yang _tan_ itu yang menarik perhatian. Bukan akibat krim pencoklat, juga bukan akibat kesengajaan berjemur di bawah terik matahari pantai. Warnanya sedikit khas, warna yang baru pertamakali ia lihat. Tak bertabrakan dengan pakaian warna gelap, tapi juga tetap sesuai dengan pakaian berwarna.

Ia terpesona ketika pemuda pirang itu seketika berubah di jepretan pertama. Eskpresi wajahnya bukan elegan, atau sok dikeren-kerenkan. Sinar mata justru terfokus jelas, wajahnya memberikan ekpresi kharismatik yang kuat. Bibirnya yang terkatup, memberikan kesan bahwa ia seorang lelaki yang kokoh dan kuat. Tak mudah untuk digoyahkan.

Eskpresi elegan yang sedikit berbeda.

Dan simetri posenya, _highclass._

Sangat sesuai.

Kecuali…

"Temari," Gaara memanggil kakak perempuannya yang sekaligus penata rias dalam _casting_ itu. Perempuan berambut pirang itu langsung mendekat.

"Apakah kau bisa menambahkan sedikit warna padanya?"

"Kenapa?" Temari menatap Naruto. Rasanya tak ada yang salah, semua tampak oke.

"Ekspresinya sempurna, kulitnya eksotis. Tapi ia masih kelihatan _native_, seperti datang dari pantai. Kita butuh_ image_ lelaki mapan yang bekerja di metropolis," sahut Gaara.

Naruto berusaha cuek melihat sang fotografer berambut merah dan penata rias itu berbisik-bisik. Ia sedikit khawatir, apakah penampilannya ada yang kurang? Karena untuk pertama kali ia telah belajar dengan keras bagaimana berpose dan berekpresi ala model pria kelas atas.

"Hmm,.. kalau kita menambahkan pulasan justru akan terlihat palsu, jangan make up. Tambahan jambang atau kumis? Itu akan merusak wajahnya yang tampan …" Temari bergumam, berpikir.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kemari, Naruto!" Temari mengaduk-aduk tas besar berisi perlengkapan _make up_-nya.

Naruto mendekat dan Temari memberikannya sesuatu.

Naruto terkejut.

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?"

"Sentuh dengan jari… lebarkan kelopak matamu,… letakkan. Berkedip, beberapa kali." Temari memberikan instruksi. Naruto menurut dan… ia berhasil. Temari mengangguk puas dan membiarkan Naruto kembali ke _set_.

Gaara langsung membidik dengan kameranya.

Pemuda pirang berkulit _tan_ itu kini bermata biru.

"Oh," Gaara berdecak. "_Gorgeous_."

"Kelihatan bagus, ya? Mata birunya itu membuat dia kelihatan ningrat," Temari mengangguk-angguk.

"Mengimbangi rabutnya yang pirang,… memberikan kesan '_dingin'_." Gaara tersenyum tipis di balik kameranya, sambil terus menerus mengabadikan sosok Namikaze yang baru.

Matanya yang biru terlihat sangat serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Ditambah tatapan lurus yang tajam, pose yang kokoh, pemuda Namikaze itu tampak seperti seorang lelaki keturunan Raja yang telah tertempa matang. Kuat dan elegan menyatu dalam wujud yang sama.

_Klik. Klik. Klik. _

"Sempurna."

-o0o-

Naruto menghela napasnya, merebahkan diri di atas bangku stasiun, sambil menunggu kereta berikutnya datang. Malam ini cukup melelahkan. Pemotretan untuk seleksi model yang akan digunakan untuk merk premium itu ternyata molor lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia bukan hanya harus antri, tapi juga dievaluasi secara langsung, dan diwawancarai oleh orang-orang perusahaan yang ditugaskan merekrut. Mereka bilang hanya ada tiga model pria yang akan diterima, sehingga mereka juga akan menilai _behavior_ para model di sekitar lokasi dan saat wawancara.

Ia tergelak dalam hati, ketika penata rias pro yang berkuncir empat pirang itu menghina dirinya sedikit sarkastik.

"Kau punya luka bekas operasi yang harus ditutupi, menurutmu kau layak?"

Naruto tak pernah takut menghadapi hinaan semacam itu. Luka-luka itu bagian dari dirinya, kenapa itu membuatnya tidak layak? Ia akan tetap optimis dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan berjalan terus. Kalau memang ada peruntungan, ia akan terus menjalaninya.

Ia teringat lelaki jangkung yang juga berambut pirang, yang tingkahnya sedikit aneh, sepertinya dia adalah bagian dari tim perancang. Ia juga bertanya dengan ancaman yang terdengar lucu.

"Selama apa kau mampu berdiri dan berjalan di atas _runway_? Pagelaran kami bisa dilaksanakan jam delapan pagi hingga delapan malam, kadang lebih. Kau sanggup?"

Astaga, Naruto pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, bedanya ia berjalan menyeret beton atau pipa bersama-sama beton di proyek. Ia menjawab apa adanya kalau ia pernah menjadi pekerja kasar.

Tapi pertanyaan− atau justru _pernyataan_−yang paling aneh adalah dari fotografer berambut merah itu.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan bola mata berwarna biru. Apa kau bisa membeli _softlens_ dengan warna itu, kalau kau diterima dalam pekerjaan ini?"

Uang tabungannya sudah cukup untuk membelinya, kalau memang itu yang mereka inginkan. Mengenakan _softlens_ tak terlalu sulit.

Ah, tapi… ia harus membayar hutangnya pada Sasuke dulu.

Pikirannya melayang kepada Sasuke. Seketika itu pikirannya melayang pada obrolan dengan Orochimaru dua minggu yang lalu.

Semuanya telah semakin jelas. Membuat Naruto sedikit bimbang dan bingung. Ia bukannya tak peduli, tapi ia lalu mencari informasi lewat internet di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

_Homoseksual. Gay. Boys Love. Yaoi. LGBT. _

_Boys Don't Cry. Philadelpia. The Brokeback Mountain. _

_Tachi – Neko. Seme – uke. _

Ia tak mau berpura-pura membalas perasaan itu lalu mengubah dirinya.

_Aku normal. _

_Tapi… Sasuke…. _

Motifnya, hanya karena ia peduli...

Naruto terkaget dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pengeras suara mengumumkan kereta akan segera masuk ke stasiun. Naruto bangkit dan berdiri di antrian.

Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke shift siang hari ini. Artinya, seharusnya dia juga baru saja pulang. Naruto melirik jam tangannya, pukul 23.30 malam.

Ia tak sabar menceritakan perihal hari ini kepada Sasuke. Setelah tiba di stasiun terdekat apartemen Sasuke, ia membeli dua ramen hangat di kedai mobil yang biasanya mangkal di depan stasiun. Lalu ia melangkah lebih cepat, Sasuke biasanya menunggunya, kasihan kalau sahabatnya itu belum makan. Ia pasti kelaparan.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke yang setengah terbuka.

Ia mendengar dua suara yang dikenalnya sedang berdebat. Yang pertama, suara Sasuke, yang kedua suara perempuan.

_Sakura. _

"Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Enyahlah dari kehidupanku, Sakura!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke!"

"Kau terus menggangguku, lalu sekarang, kau membuntutiku! Kau memang ingin memanfaatkan situasi, tapi bukan begini caranya, kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Sasuke, tidakkah kau sadar,… aku tergila-gila padamu?"

Naruto menghela napas.

_Apa gadis itu akan menggoda Sasuke di apartemennya sendiri? Apa dia tahu jadwalku, kalau aku harus casting sampai larut malam? Apakah dia memanfaatkan situasi..? Ini sudah keterlaluan. _

Ia mendengar Sakura melangkah mundur, seperti akan menutup pintu.

"Sakura,"

Naruto menahan pintu itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia langsung menjeblak pintu dengan gerakan cepat, yang membuat Sakura terkejut dan melangkah ke samping.

"Kau membuntuti Sasuke?"

Pertanyaannya tajam, setajam tatapan matanya kepada Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengejarnya?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Naruto memperdengarkan ancaman dengan nada yang dingin seperti waktu itu. Ia melangkah tegak melintasi jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura, meletakkan ramen hangat itu di meja.

"Jangan ikut campur, Naruto!" Ancam Sakura. "Aku bisa membuatmu dipecat dari 'Senju', dan kau hanya akan kembali jadi pengangguran.."

"Sakura, hentikan!" Sasuke memotong dengan suara keras, dengan wajah benci ia menatap Sakura. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

_Apa saja, tapi jangan katakan pada Naruto…. _

Sakura tahu, kartu as itu dipegangnya. Sasuke tentu tak mau Naruto tahu, kalau karirnya telah diatur di belakang layar. Itu akan sangat menghina harga diri Naruto sebagai lelaki.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi, Sasuke…" kalimat Sakura terhenti.

Naruto berdiri di belakang Sasuke, menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang menyerang.

Tajam, lurus, dan menakutkan.

Seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya.

Naruto menarik tangan kiri Sasuke, sedikit keras hingga tubuh sahabatnya itu terhuyung ke belakang, namun Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke tak menduga Naruto akan melakukannya, punggungnya menyentuh dada Naruto yang kokoh. Tiba-tiba lengan kekar berkulit _tan_ sudah melingkari satu bahu Sasuke, sementara badan Naruto sendiri, kokoh berdiri tegak, menantang Sakura.

"Menjauh dari Sasuke, Sakura."

Kalimatnya pendek, tapi jelas.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup keras.

Apakah karena tangan kekar itu di bahunya, menyentuh tengkuknya, atau karena kalimat Naruto yang seperti melindunginya?

"Kau, kau diam saja dan jangan ikut campur…"

"SAKURA!" Naruto memotong dengan bentakan.

"Kalau kau mendekatinya lagi, kau akan berhadapan denganku!"

Sakura, meskipun terkejut, ia tetap mempertahankan diri dengan senyuman sinis.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa, Naruto…?"

Dan Naruto membalaskan kaliman itu dengan _melakukannya_.

Sasuke hanya tahu, kalau telapak tangan Naruto telah menyentuh pipinya, memaksa wajahnya menghadap Naruto… dan bibirnya merasakan bibir yang juga lembut.

Naruto menciumnya.

Nafasnya serasa berhenti. Jantungnya juga berhenti. Waktu juga terhenti.

Meski semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, diiringi lidahnya sedikit menyentuh lidah Sasuke yang masih menganga terbuka, mungkin karena terkejut, atau tak menduga akan serangan mendadak itu.

Naruto memainkannya lidahnya sedetik, namun cukup jelas untuk disaksikan Sakura.

Wajahnya tersenyum dengan mata sombong penuh kemenangan, menatap Sakura yang membeku di depannya.

"Aku hidup dengannya, aku berbagi apapun dengannnya. _Apapun_. Apapun, Sakura. Kau tak bisa merebut Sasuke dariku. Bahkan masuk ke kehidupan kami pun, kau tak layak."

Sasuke tak tahu Naruto bisa melontarkan kata-kata sekejam itu.

"Ka-kau… kau bilang semuanya cuma main-main! Apa-apaan kau, Naruto!" Sakura berteriak histeris, kali ini dengan air mata menetes.

"Ya, dulu. Sekarang aku serius."

Sasuke menggigit bibir mendengar kalimat Naruto. Rasa sakit yang hebat menyayat hatinya kembali.

_Seandainya itu benar. _

_Seandainya itu benar,… Naruto. _

Ia ingin berteriak dan memberontak, menuntut kepada Naruto, _apakah benar begitu?_ Dan menuntut jawaban Naruto.

Berharap jawabannya '_ya_'.

Tapi lidahnya kelu. Tubuhnya hanya mematung di tempat.

"Kalau kau mendekatinya lagi, aku bisa melakukan apapun," Naruto kembali mengancam.

Kali ini, tubuh Sakura bergetar. Air matanya berlinang.

"Kalian,… kalian sungguh memuakkan!" Ia berkata diantara isak tangis.

"Sasuke bilang akan melakukan apapun demi kau, dan sekarang kau mengatakan hal yang sama agar aku menjauhinya… ba-bagaimana mungkin…?"

Naruto hanya diam, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura. Kau akan semakin tersiksa bila berada disini. Pergilah."

Sakura tersenyum seperti petarung yang mengundurkan diri karena kalah. Ia menatap Sasuke sejenak.

Lalu pergi.

Naruto menghela napas.

Ia melangkah menutup pintu.

_Ceklek. _

Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih mematung. Menatapnya.

_Efek ciuman itu masih membuatnya shock…_

"Maaf, Sasuke…"

Sasuke masih diam.

Lalu…

"KURANG AJAR!" Sasuke menyerbu dengan wajah ganas, penuh amarah yang meledak. Tinjunya langsung telah menghantam pipi Naruto, tanpa bisa dicegah. Kepala Naruto tertoleh ke samping, tak menduga serangan itu.

"Sasuke, aku baru saja menolongmu, tahu!" Naruto memegangi pipinya yang memar.

"SIALAN KAU, NARUTO!" Sasuke kembali meninju, tapi kali ini Naruto menangkis dan mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke menghantamkan lututnya ke ulu hati Naruto, dan – BUG! – Naruto jatuh membungkuk karena serangan itu, rasa kebas langsung menjalar di perutnya.

Sasuke melangkah menjauh, tak memperdulikan leguhan kesakitan Naruto. Menghadap dinding kaca, membuka tirainya sedikit. Lalu memukul dinding kaca penuh emosi. Kepalayan melayang cepat ke masa _highschool _dimana mereka berdua mempertunjukkan drama yang mirip dengan mala mini.

"Kau kira, waktu itu aku main-main…?!"

_Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak saat itu_…

Naruto mengatur nafasnya.

Suasana kembali menghening.

Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya. Punggungnya tampak sunyi dan kesepian. Ia bahkan belum berganti baju, masih dengan seragam biru mudanya itu. Warna monoton yang selama hampir setahun ini selalu dilihat Naruto. Enam hari seminggu, hampir duapuluh empat jam. Warna yang menandakan keangkuhannya sebagai seorang dokter, lengkap dengan wajah sedingin es yang tak bisa dicairkan,… kecuali oleh matahari.

Naruto mendengar isakan lirih yang tertahan.

Sasuke menangis.

Mencengkram tirai, Sasuke berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Naruto mendekat, menyentuh sikunya lembut.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Sasuke, menampik kasar.

"Sasuke…"

"KAU MENYAKITIKU, NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke.

Keduanya saling menatap.

Mata yang kelam itu telah basah dan terluka.

Naruto tahu, kali ini luka itu takkan bisa menutup lagi.

_Mungkin … _

"Hanya melihatmu saja, aku sudah merasa bahagia… aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk melihatmu tersenyum." Sasuke menunduk, tangannya meremas dadanya. Rasa sakit yang hebat seperti menyesakkan dadanya, membuatnya sulit berkata-kata, bahkan untuk bernapas.

Semua topeng itu telah terbuka. Semua keangkuhan itu telah mencair. Limpahan perasaan itu kini tak dapat lagi ditutupi.

_Sakityang teramat sangat. Bukan secara fisik, tapi secara batin. _

_Mungkin, seperti ini rasanya terkena serangan jantung?_

_Tapi kau menyakitiku lebih hebat, Naruto. _

"Jangan berikan aku harapan…" Sasuke memejamkan mata, air matanya tak mau berhenti.

_Sialan, kau telah menyiksaku lagi, Naruto... _

"…kita memang tidak bisa bersama, Naruto. Aku cukup kuat untuk menanggung perasaan ini sendirian. Kau… kau…"

Ia kembali menatap Naruto.

"… jangan menyiksaku."

_Aku … _

_mencintaimu, Naruto. _

"Sasuke."

Naruto mendekat.

"Aku minta maaf."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan penuh penyesalan. Tak berani mendekat.

_Seharusnya aku bisa memberikan peukan untukmu, Sasuke! Tapi… _

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, menghapus air matanya.

"Sial…"

_Aku lebih banyak menangis di depanmu daripada kau menangis di depanku, Naruto. _

"Sialan…"

Otaknya perlahan kembali mengambil alih.

"Kau bisa dipecat." mata Sasuke beralih, menatap nanar ke arah pemandangan kota di malam hari. ".. dan pengorbananku menjadi sia-sia." Sasuke mengingat bagaimana malam bersama Sakura itu terasa begitu memuakkan_. Ah, ia memang abnormal. _

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri."

Naruto telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Ya. Aku mendapatkan kontrak."

Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum tipis yang lembut.

"Pekerjaan tetap selama setahun dan tur di 'Suna', yang menangani brand _premium_. Aku langsung menelepon Tsunade, ia langsung setuju dengan pengunduran diriku."

_Mungkin, Anko dan Orochimaru juga ikut campur lagi, tapi aku tak peduli. _

Sasuke menyeka dinding kaca dengan telapak tangannya.

Ia menoleh, menatap sendu sahabat pirangnya.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi…"

Naruto menghela napas samar.

"Ya, Sasuke. Kau 'kan bilang aku harus berjuang. Dan aku berhasil. Aku diakui." Naruto menatapnya, menyunggingkan senyum ringan yang selama ini menjadi pelega hati Sasuke.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke."

_Akhirnya. _

Sasuke tahu hari ini akan datang, cepat atau lambat.

"Selama aku bekerja setahun ini, aku tak pernah bersenang-senang, aku langsung pulang ke apartemen. Sebenarnya aku selalu khawatir kau kurang istirahat atau kurang makan. Aku tak berlama-lama di luar karena peduli padamu. Akhirnya, aku bisa menabung cukup banyak. Aku akan mengembalikan semua hutangku padamu, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menerimanya…"

"Diam."

Sasuke menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto.

Matanya menatap Naruto.

Sinar mata itu lagi.

"Hutangmu kuangap lunas… sebagai gantinya, berikan padaku…"

Kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah sahabatnya. Wajahnya mendekat.

Sesuatu yang telah tertahan, mengendap, tak harus terlepas dengan keras…

Sasuke menciumnya.

Lembut.

"Sebuah ciuman..?"

Naruto berbisik, ketika kedua bibir mereka menciptakan sedikit jeda.

"Ya."

Sasuke menjawab, menatapnya.

_Ya. _

_Hanya itu saja. _

_Cukup… _

"Sasuke."

Naruto menarik pinggangnya. Nauto sendiri merebah ke belakang.

Sasuke tak melawan. Ia membiarkan kepalanya menyentuh dada Naruto.

Telapak tangan naruto menyusuri kepalanya. Leher, tengkuk, kepala, dan satu jarinya menyelip di bibir itu lagi.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tak bergerak dari dada Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kita mungkin tidak bisa bertemu lagi."

"Apa kau bisa?"

Naruto tersenyum, menatap langit-langit apartemen Sasuke dengan mata nanar.

Menerawang sedikit ke masa lalu.

"Aku sudah belajar,"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum samar tak percaya.

"Kau… belajar?"

Naruto menyeka lembut tengkuk Sasuke.

"Ya. Agar aku bisa melakukannya _hanya _padamu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

_Apakah ini nyata?_

"Ya."

Ia tersenyum.

_Akhirnya._

"… lakukan padaku."

Naruto bangkit. Membalikkan posisi dengan gerakan cepat. Lalu melepas baju yang dikenakannya dengan gerakan lambat untuk memastikan Sasuke bisa melihatnya.

Ya. Melihatnya. Mengaguminya.

Lalu menarik ke atas seragam dan kaos putih yang dikenakan Sasuke di balik seragam biru mudanya. Melemparnya begitu saja ke sudut ruangan.

Tapi di sana, ia berhenti, menatap dengan mata sungguh-sungguh.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh, menyusuri pinggang Sasuke, naik perlahan ke tulang rusuk.

"Kau tampak begitu rapuh. Aku takut melukaimu,"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Kalau kau ingin brhenti, kapan saja, katakan padaku." Naruto menatapnya lembut.

Tangannya menjamah lembut, bgitu juga lidahnya. Memainkan dua titik peka di dadanya. Sasuke merintih, dalam irama yang terputus-putus. Matanya menutup, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan.

Rambut itu, lidah itu, dan tangan itu, menjamah semuanya. Menguasai semuanya. Juga hasrat dan hatinya. Semua milik Naruto Namikaze, sahabatnya, sahabatnya… rasa pedih itu datang lagi. Seperti mencerabutnya dari buaian mimpi memabukkan.

Sasuke terengah, ia berusaha membuka matanya.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan sedetikpun. Ia ingin selalu melihatnya.

Naruto yang menyilaukan, Naruto yang cemerlang. Naruto yang sederhana. Naruto yang..

Sasuke menjerit tertahan, ketika kemaluannya teremas total. Tangannya hanya bisa meremas di atas seprai, yang menghangat karena suhu tubuhnya. Kepalanya menengadah, kepalanya mulai terasa kosong.

"Apakah itu sakit?" Naruto naik ke atas.

"Aaa.. aaahh.."

Naruto menggelamkan bibirnya sekali lagi di mulut Sasuke. Menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya. Ketika ia mengangkatnya, satu benang saliva terhubung diantara mereka berdua. Sementara tangannya di bawah tetap sibuk, meremas, memilin, menjelajah titik-titik yang diyakininya sensitive, yang membuat Sasuke terus mengerang, mencengkeram tangannya, bahunya, memeluk erat tubuhnya, dan menegang hingga dagunya tengadah.

Naruto menggigit leher Sasuke. Penuh, dengan segala taring dan sedikit kebuasan yang selama ini tersimpan.

Menghisap dalam, lama…. Untuk meninggalkan jejak.

"AH! Na-Naruto…" Sasuke mengisyaratkan kalau itu sakit.

_Sesuatu yang bisa menjagamu kalau Sakura atau wanita lain datang lagi mengganggumu, Sasuke. _

Dan Naruto melakukannya dengan totalitas.

_Top, Seme, Tachi? _

_Apapun yang kau mau. _

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke._"_ Bisik Naruto.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdebar. Tidak, ritme degup jantungnya telah berdesir cepat sejak tadi. Tapi ia tahu ini baru permulaan.

_Diam dan nikmatilah. Ini hadiah dariku, hanya untukmu seorang. _

Irama, tekanan, timing, adalah sesuatu yang ia paham, sangat penting. Ia sungguh belajar dengan sangat baik.

Pengorbanan Sasuke dan rasa sakitnya cukup impas. Sasuke berhak mendapatkan semua ini. Maka otaknya tak perlu berpikir untuk memberikannya. Sasuke sempat menjerit memanggil namanya, ketika Naruto mengulum benda miliknya.

Sasuke mengerang kembali. Tubuhnya meronta, namun tak berusaha lari. Suhu tubuhnya telah naik, sangat panas, dan ruangan inipun ikut menjadi panas. Ia mengeluarkan suara erangan lemah, bersamaan dengan permainan naik dan turun, keras dan lembut, dalam irama yang berganti-ganti, membuat Sasuke tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

Air liurnya mungkin telah menetes, dan Naruto, tak terlalu peduli dengan harga diri saat ini.

Tangannya yang lain kembali menyentuh bibir Sasuke, meraba dagu, leher, dua titik yang peka, semuanya, bergantian.. tak ada yang boleh terlewat. Turun ke bawah, ia membetot celana biru muda itu, diiringi Sasuke menarik lututnya ke atas.

Begitu mudah untuk dilepaskan. Begitu mudah untuk dilakukan. Begitu mudah untuk dijamah. Tanpa hambatan.

Naruto menyentuh pinggulnya, membelainya dengan lembut.

Semuanya, telah mulai mencair. Ia telah menyerah.

Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Selanjutnya, akan sakit,"

Sasuke tersenyum diantara helaan nafasnya yang cepat.

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan meronta,"

"Tidak…"

Naruto memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Sasuke. Wajahnya ia dekatkan sedekat mungkin. Tangannya yang lain, mulai menjelajah lubang milik Sasuke di bawah. Ia menemukannya. Menyentuhnya sejenak. Seolah mengukur, memperkirakan, memperediksi bagaimana agar tak menyakitkan. Tapi, kenyataannya itu memang menyakitkan. Hanya air liur di jarinya yang ia andalkan untuk melicinkan jalan.

Ia masuk. Satu…

"AGGHH!"

Kombinasi antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan, membuat Sasuke melayang.

Dua…

Mulut Sasuke tersumbat. Dan jeritan kesakitan itu tenggelam dalam suara '_Mmmh'_ yang aneh, karena Naruto membekap bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Seolah takut Sasuke menikmati kesakitan itu sendirian.

Tiga.

Genap.

"Sasuke," mata Naruto juga mulai mengambang, ketika ia melepaskan bibirnya, mata yang ikut mabuk itu mengatakan sesuatu. Bibirnya yang telah basah, bergetar akan mengeja sesuatu. Sebelum semuanya menjadi kosong dalam puncak kenikmatan.

"Lakukan…"

"Maafkan aku selama ini."

"Lakukan, Naruto..!"

Dan ia masuk, menghujam.

"Ahhh…"

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dalam irama dan jeda yang telah lupa untuk diatur, dalam suara rintihan dan erangan yang menyatu bergantian, dalam kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang melebur menjadi satu… bersama menuju ke satu titik.

_Ini bukan cinta. Tapi ini juga cinta. _

Dan pecahlah, membuncahlah keluar semua perasaan itu.

Bersamaan, berbarengan, yang diikuti keduanya saling memeluk, tak peduli lahar putih satu sama lain telah bertebaran diantara mereka.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto.."

Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Nauto hanya tersenyum pedih, menjawab dengan tangan kekarnya memeluk Sasuke lebih erat.

Ia tak pernah menjawab.

Tetapi, cukuplah sudah.

Tergenapilah sudah.

Semua pengorbanan itu…

Sasuke takkan meminta lebih dari ini.

Sungguh.

-o0o-

Ramen yang telah dingin. Dan jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Naruto memanaskan ulang ramen itu. Panci pertama langsung ia berikan pada Sasuke, lalu ia menyiapkan memanaskan ramen kedua yang akan ia santap sendiri. Sasuke shift siang hari ini, ia baru akan berangkat siang nanti.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk.

Naruto, bertelanjang dada, rambutnya masih sedikit basah saat ia menuangkan isi panci ke dalam mangkok koosng di depan Sasuke. Ramen yang telah melembek karena terendam kuah selama semalam, tapi hanya ada makanan itu pagi ini. Baik ia dan Sasuke tak merasa keberatan.

"Lusa, kalau semuanya lancar."

_Begitu cepat?_

Tadinya Naruto sekilas berPikir akan mendengar Sasuke menunjukkan wajah sedih dan protes mengapa ia pergi bgitu cepat.

Tapi Sasuke hanya menyantap ramennya, lahap. Wajahnya kembali ke mode tanpa ekspresi lagi.

"Semoga berhasil,"

Dan hanya itu yang ia katakan. Tak ada argumen.

Membuat Naruto lega, yakin akan kekuatan jiwa sahabatnya itu.

Ia pernah mendnegar kalau cinta terbesar adalah ketika melepaskan dan merelakan.

Dan Sasuke, tampaknya cukup kuat untuk itu.

Ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan beasiwamu?" Naruto duduk sambil meniup-niup ramennya. Lalu mulai bersantap dengan suara '_slurrp_' keras.

"Dua minggu lagi ada operasi besar, semoga Profesor Orochi mengikutkan aku dalam tim. Kalau aku berhasil, itu akan kelihatan bagus dalam CV-ku sebagai pelamar beasiswa."

"Kau jenius. Dan kau dokter yang berdedikasi, meski mulutmu tajam. Aku yakin kau berhasil." Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Senyum tipis yang tulus, yang hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

"Ehm,… Naruto." Sasuke meraba lehernya yang kini berjejak _kissmark_ merah.

Sangat jelas dan tak mungkin ditutupi.

Tapi Sasuke memang tak berniat menutupinya.

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh, tangannya belepotan sabun cuci.

".. .yang kau katakan semalam, kalau kau hanya akan melakukannya padaku. Apakah itu sungguh-sungguh?" Sasuke menatapnya. Menuntut jawaban.

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"_Yes. You are the only __**man**_." Ia melanjutkan cucian piringnya.

Sasuke menghela napas samar.

_The only man._

Ia menangkap maknanya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Carilah gadis-gadis." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menunduk, meresapi kalimat itu.

"Terimakasih."

-o0o-

Adakah perpisahan yang seperti dalam film, dimana salah satu berlari mengejar sambil meneriakkan kata cinta, ketika melepaskan pasangannya pergi?

Tidak.

Atau tangis dan kalimat tak ingin berpisah, ketika melihat salah satu menjauh pergi?

Tidak.

Bahkan sekedar lambaikan tangan?

Tidak.

Karena Naruto yakin Sasuke kuat. Dan Sasuke, tahu kalau semuanya sudah cukup.

Ada yang datang, ada yang pergi. Mereka hanya menjalani kehidupan.

Jadi, pagi itu, mereka berdua hanya berjalan beresama menuju stasiun Subway terdekat sambil mengobrol ringan. Naruto telah membawa koper dan mengenakan jaket untuk bepergian. Dan Sasuke, tetap dengan seragam biru mudanya ala rumah sakit itu, lengkap tas cangkong lamanya yang berisi stetoskop dan bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan Naruto.

"Jadi, kau akan bermata biru setiap dipotret?"

"Ya. Sepertinya mereka lebih menyukainya. Tidak ada masalah. Lagipula warna biru akan selalu mengingatkanku pada kau," Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Sasuke Uchiha sang ahli bedah,"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Kau sendiri seharusnya melakukan sesuatu pada penampilanmu, Sasuke. Masa kau terus menerus berpenampilan begini?"

"Hn, aku ini dokter, tak butuh bersolek. Tapi…"

"Tapi..?"

"Hari ini professor Orochi akan mengumumkan draft nama tim dokter yang menangani operasi. Kalau aku masuk draft, dan lalu operasi itu berhasil, aku akan mentato tubuhku."

"Seperti tato Caduceus professor Orochi?"

"Bukn, aku akan memilih satu symbol yang lebih kuat. Misalnya, lambang dewa Susano'o,"

"Wah. Dimana?"

"Di sini." Sasuke menunjuk leher kanannya.

_Agar kissmark-mu menetap selamanya. _

"Aku yakin kau masuk dalam tim, juga lolos beasiswa itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Huh. Profesimu memang jauh dari nyawa manusia."

"Katamu aku bodoh, makanya aku menjadi model."

Sasuke tergelak.

Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya.

_Kau tidak bodoh. Kau hebat, Naruto. _

Keduanya menunggu dalam stasiun subway, untuk menaiki kereta dengan arah berlawanan.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan, kereta itu datang bersamaan. Naruto naik kereta menuju stasiun pusat, dimana ia akan berganti menuju kereta supercepat antar kota untuk pekerjaan pertamanya. Sedangkan Sasuke menuju ke arah rumah sakit, kembali mengerjakan rutinitasnya sebagai dokter di ER dan asisten professor Orochi.

Keduanya berhadapan, dan hanya saling menatap sejenak.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi," sahut Sasuke.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, _sahabat._"

Sasuke sedikit ternganga mendengar kalimat Naruto.

_Kau tetap sahabatku, sampai kapanpun. _

Tapi, lalu Sasuke tersenyum teduh.

Ia telah belajar melepaskan sebagaimana telah belajar menerima.

"Hati-hati di jalan, idiot."

FIN

A/N:

Fhiuh, akhirnya selsai juga fic yang melelahkan ini, bikin Yaoi itu melelahkan, tapi juga cukup mengasyikkan. Tapi sudahlah, aku enggak mau menulis yang kayak gini banyak-banyak, maaf ya… hehehehe. Saya emang lugu dan polos bin cupu.

Maaf karena banyak kesalahan yang kulakukan, termasuk warna mata si Naruto itu (sudah kuperbaiki lewat plot, ya!), juga istilah latin otot-otot itu, bukannya berniat sombong, niatku cuma mau mengungkapkan piktornya Sasuke yang di fic ini berprofesi dokter. Tapi kalau itu terasa menyebalkan, yeah… saya hanya bisa mohon maaf dan berterimakasih atas flame-nya. Juga untuk istilah-istilah dalam LGBT yang mungkin keliru (guwa bukan Fujo lho ya…), semuanya deh, hehehe. Oh ya, untuk adegan "itu", kalau menurutmu ini M-A dan sangat melanggar guidelines FFn, beritahukan di kolom review ya. Pasti fic ini akan kuhapus lalu kupindah di AO3.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah berkenan memberikan review, mem-fave dan follow cerita ini, **Yassir2374, pingki954, tomoyo to kudo, usur saos, naminamifrid, 4ever, gdtop, aghaa, azusa the bad girl, maita ryuu, crazyhybrid, kazurumeriamagmail, omg, Clap jun, SaoryAthena Namikaze, Moon Extract, Langit Cerah 184, Shin, NaraZee,** dan para **Guest **yang telah lempar review… puas, senang, susah atau sedih bahkan benci terhadap ending fic ini… silahkan ungkapkan di kolom review. Saya akan amat sangat menghargainya, meskipun yang kalian lemparkan itu flame.

Btw, plot lanjutan untuk ini sebenarnya ada ketika si Sasu sekolah di luar negeri, Naru sudah sukses, dan Hinata muncul,… tapi aku nggak akan membuat sekuelnya kecuali Daichi Suzuki/LLos Malaveraturados No LLoran dan Sabaku no Ghee yang memintanya,kalau mereka berdua oke, baru akan aku pertimbangkan. Okay, mhon maklum.

Best regards,

Kai anbu

EPILOG.

Sasuke melangkah menyusuri Dubai _International Airport. Airport_ ini tak ada bedanya dengan mall berlantai banyak yang mewah. Ia baru pertamakali keluar negeri, dan itu adalah perjalanan menuju sekolah master yang berhasil dimenangkannya.

Persaingan yang ketat, tapi ia berhasil. Eropa telah menunggunya.

Ia belum cukup familiar dengan prosedur bepergian ke luar negeri, sehingga ia tak tahu kalau pria berprofesi dokter seperti dirinya harus dicurigai hanya karena bertato. Petugas kemanan airport sempat curiga dengan tato Susano'o di lehernya, sehingga menahannya cukup lama di bilik pemeriksaan. Mungkin bagi meeka tato itu kelihatan seperti symbol organisasi terlarang.

Ia sudah belajar untuk mengumpat dalam bahasa internasional, namun umpatan khasnya hanya akan menghambat perjalanan ini. Gantinya, ia kini membutuhkan segelas kopi sebagai penawar kekesalannya. Ia menuruti ajakan Suigetsu dan Juugo untuk mencari kedai Starbucks terdekat.

Langkahnya terhenti di koridor toko-toko yang menjual pakaian berpergian dengan brand-brand premium Italia.

Seorang lelaki pirang, mengenakan sweater sulaman wol yang pastinya berkualitas tinggi, warnanya campuran antara hitam dan oranye, sangat sesuai dengan celana jeansnya yang gelap. Ia difoto dalam pose melangkah lurus ke depan, seolah-olah pria itu akan melangkah keluar dari _frame_ kacanya untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

Ia bermata biru. Berkulit cokelat samar yang eksotis. Menatap lurus ke depan, seolah tak ada siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Tampaknya, cinta seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya pun, tak bisa menghentikannya.

_Naruto …_

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum.

"Sasuke, ayo!" suara Suigetsu memanggilnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan gambar itu.

Sepasang sayap, sampai kapanpun, akan tetap berpasangan. Meski berjauhan.

Meski jalan yang ditempuh untuk mencapai impian, tak lagi sama…

REALLY FIN


End file.
